In This Lifetime
by AnnieMJ
Summary: Miley's having dreams that seem all too real and with each dream, she gets closer and closer to the truth. What happens when her dreams collide with real life? Find out now as you read this tale of a love that transcends lifetimes to come true.
1. Dark Dreams

**In This Lifetime**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

_The italicized words are Miley's dreams. The words like this._

The rest of the words are the present story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Dark Dreams

* * *

**Miley's POV**

_I ran, my legs moving faster than I ever thought necessary. I had to escape but I heard the harsh footsteps of the men chasing me. Why, why are they chasing me, I questioned. It's like I couldn't control what I was doing and I didn't know why I was doing it._

_Sweat rolled off my brow as I headed in the direction of god knows where._

_"You cannot escape and you cannot save that traitor! The outcast shall die!" A voice snarled at me. I felt my heart hammer in my chest. Tears joined my sweat and I let out a strangled cry as my vision became blurry. Who was I trying to save, I questioned, but nothing made sense as my body propelled forward through the dark corridor. I saw two massive doors and I reached to pull one open-_

_RING! _

I flew awake, shaking terribly as the sound of my alarm filled the room. Two long arms flew around my body and I flinched at the contact.

"Hey, baby. It was only a dream! Relax, I'm here." The voice did nothing to comfort me but he was here offering a hug so I accepted, holding on, trying to breathe.

"Was it the same dream?" He asked.

"Yes, I don't understand it. I always wake up right before I open the door. I want to know what's behind it. Who's behind it?" I sobbed out, feeling a surreal pain for something or rather someone. It made no sense for me to feel as though this person I needed to save in my dream was real.

"Miley, relax. It's a dream and I'm sure there's nothing important behind the door. It's all a nightmare, just relax." I cringed, pulling away from him but held my hands, staring into my eyes.

"It feels so real." I whispered, dragging in slow breaths.

"Miley, this is real, I'm real. The dreams are just dreams. Here, hold onto me until you feel better." He offered, not understanding that I was frustrated. I obliged though, letting him hold me.

I didn't need his hold. What I needed was to stop having these nightmares. Stop thinking about the men chasing me, telling me that someone will die. Who was it? Why were they going to die, and why did I dream of it?

"Jake, I need to get ready for work." I said against his bare shoulder. He pulled back, smiling.

"Me too, considering we work together. I guess I'll go home and get ready. Do you want me to pick you up on my way, save gas, ya know?" He questioned, cheekily.

"Uhh, no Jake, that's okay. I'd rather drive myself but I'll see you at work." I promised, giving him a smile.

He got up, padding around the room. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable as my current boyfriend looked for his shirt. Normally, I'd never let anyone sleep with me in my condo, especially since we had only been dating for about a month but once I told him about the horrible dreams that had been haunting me lately, he insisted that he stay with me for the night.

In a moment of weakness, I agreed. Jake worked with me at the precinct. He was a manager on a different level. He was in charge of the local threats to the community we lived in. I'd known him since I started working in the precinct as their Forensics scientist about nine months ago.

It was a fun job that always kept me busy for those eight hours where I identified various causes of deaths, chemicals, fingerprints and other police related scientific issues.

"Okay, I'll see you there then." Jake said, kissing me on the lips. I nodded, letting him leave. At least he kept his pants on when he slept or that to would have been really weird considering we hadn't gone to that physical stage yet. I don't know why I agreed to date him in the first place.

I mean, you see someone and they ask you out and you think to yourself, 'I would never sleep with that guy' or 'I would totally fuck the hell out of him.' With Jake, I already knew that I never wanted to sleep with him but he seemed to be so interested so I agreed.

It wasn't often that you meet someone who shows a lot of interest and seemed nice so I took a chance, hoping something would develop between us.

Note to self: Next time someone sleeps over at my place; make sure there's at least a spark. Last night was the first time anyone's slept over and I regretted it. I don't know how I'm going to tell him not to come over again but, oh well.

He didn't give me any comfort so it was pointless to lead him on. I knew he thought by being in my bed, he may get lucky but he was wrong. Not that I could blame him though. He's a guy so I guess it's only natural.

I got prepared as usual, grabbed my badge that gave me access to the precinct and walked out to my car. I bought a bagel and coffee on my way there and exhaled in relief as I walked into the building.

It was my escape from life, working here. All the mysteries that I could solve with a sample of blood or the scientific theories I could use to explain a person's death. I can solve most mysteries except the one I dream about.

I smiled at the officers, heading to my lab. Yup, my lab! It felt good to have my own area. Everyone knew it was my specialty and the lab was my second home. I proudly slipped on my lab coat and walked over to where my clipboard sat, taking in the tasks of my day.

I was arranging to start with an autopsy of the dead body, wanting to have it out as soon as possible when the door opened, catching my attention.

"Hey, Miley! Brought you some breakfast." Jake greeted, dropping a paper bag on the table as he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him quickly.

"I already ate, but thanks." I replied, softly.

"Oh, sorry, I should have asked."

"Yeah." I murmured, not paying attention as I picked up my scalpel and began slicing into the skin of the dead body.

"Oh goddamn, you could have warned me, Miley, I'm outta here, bye!" He yelped, running to the door, covering his mouth. I chuckled but continued with my work.

After discovering nothing profound about the dead body, I filled out the paperwork and placed it in a folder over the now covered body. The door swung open and I grinned as my new friend and assistant appeared in front of me.

"Hey, Lilly." I welcomed, happily.

"Hey, Miley! What are you up to?"

"Just finished an autopsy and you're right on time; you can wheel this body to its area. I hate having a dead person in my lab." I complained as she laughed.

"Yeah, I know. The smell gets putrid after a while." She checked over the sheet, nodding as she let me sign the bottom as a waver that I gave her permission to take it.

"Oh hey, Jake brought me breakfast but I ate already, want it?" I offered.

"Breakfast for free? Uh, yes!" She remarked, grabbing the bag on her way out as I chuckled.

I continued with my usual things, mostly consisting of analyzing items and finding fingerprints.

After a long and exhausting day, I finally hung up my lab coat as I left my area to file some papers before clocking out.

"Hey Miley, I was just looking for you!" Jake's voice called from behind me. I put the papers into the slot and turned, letting him kiss me.

"What for?" I asked

"Uh, well should I come over again? I can bring dinner and we can watch a movie." He suggested, smiling.

"Sorry Jake, I'm really tired, I'd rather just sleep." He smiled, hugging me.

"Okay, we can just sleep if you'd like."

"Um, Jake, I'd rather be alone tonight." I said making him pull back to look at me

"What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said, but why?" He questioned, almost angrily.

"Cause I want to be alone, don't you understand?"

"No. I just, I want to comfort you. Why won't you let me?" He demanded. I frowned, not knowing how to tell him.

"Listen Jake, I prefer to sleep alone. I'm sorry." He scowled and walked away from me while I shrugged and I headed out to my car.

When I got home I made a tuna sandwich and fell onto my couch. I turned the T.V on and watched family guy. A few laughs were what I needed as I let the mindless comedy infiltrate my mind.

Ever since I left Tennessee, life had been more exciting but also more lonely without my dad and brother. I missed them terribly but I was going to visit them soon which made me smile. Just one more month, I thought.

Thanksgiving vacation was arriving and my job allowed me five days off which I would use to visit my family. I frowned because I wouldn't get to see them on my twenty-first birthday which was in a few days. I smiled though. I was still young and had such a great job. Who knew that a few online courses, followed up by two years of intensive classes could get me here so fast after high school?

My thoughts overtook my mind and I switched off the T.V so I could shower and sleep. I slipped into my warm bed and drifted off.

_My legs ached. I couldn't breathe anymore. The big black doors were calling to me. I pulled in some air and reached the door, pushing it open._

_RING!_

I jolted up, hitting the snooze button! So close, I thought. So close. I had them open! Damn, I thought annoyed as I fell back into my bed. I dragged myself up to get ready and head to work.

The day was a blur and the highest point was when I went to the cafeteria and Lilly joked about Jake.

"Hey, did you notice that your boyfriend looks a little like Ellen DeGeneres?" She asked, squinting her eyes. I looked over to see that he had entered and frowned when I realized she was right.

"Oh god, I'm never going to get that out of my mind, Lilly! Thanks so much!" I vented, making her giggle.

"I don't know what you see in that guy."

"Me neither." I admitted, making her smile vanish.

"Wait, Miley...seriously?" I frowned and nodded.

"I don't even know why we're dating. Maybe I'll just sleep with him and then break up with him. It's all he wants anyways."

"God, don't be a slut, Miley." I laughed at her.

"I was joking and I'm not a slut! I only had sex with one guy before...a lot, but still, only one guy!" I defended, making her laugh.

"Wow, well then break up with him."

"Yeah, I want to but I don't know. I'm waiting for the right moment, I guess. It's just gonna be tense since we work in the same place."

"I know but hey, if he bugs you, just tell me. I'll set him straight." She promised.

"Thanks Lils. I might take you up on that." I smiled, getting up and leaving before Jake could notice me after saying a quick goodbye to my friend.

I headed home again, following my routine of dinner, T.V, a shower and then bed.

_My hands pushed the door open and I stumbled into the dimly lit room. I looked around, confused. I pushed the doors closed and set the long piece of thick wood over the handles, barring them closed to keep the guards out. I turned and my eyes made out a body. I looked in horror. It was a girl...the person I had to save was a girl. _

_Her hands were hung up by chains against a wall, her feet barely touched the ground and her long dress was torn to rags. I took in all the cuts and scars that adorned her arms. _

_I cried out but couldn't see her face as it was bent down and her hair was a thick mess, covering her. I ran over, afraid as I reached out to touch her face-_

_RING! _

I jumped up, tears falling from my eyes. The girl, I had to save her! I didn't understand this pain I felt as the image of her almost lifeless body burned into my mind. The sobbing stopped but the aching need to touch her lingered.

Who is she?

* * *

**A/N**: _Happy Thanksgiving! I give this mystery to you as a gift! I'd be thankful for reviews :] _


	2. A Sorceress's Vow

**In This Lifetime**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **A Sorceress's Vow

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I slowly took a sip of my coffee as I sat in my lab, wondering who the girl was. She took over my mind and though I wanted to cry for her, I didn't. It seemed silly to cry for someone that didn't exist in real life. I shook my head in frustration, trying to control my thoughts as I stood up and went on with my work.

The door opened and I turned to see that it was Jake.

"Miley, would you like to go out tonight? It's Friday." He reminded me.

"Jake, um, sure." I mumbled, biting back my planned, _no_.

"Okay, great." He said before walking out. I decided that I just had to break up with him tonight.

He picked me up from my place after work. I wore a simple black dress, not really in the mood to dress up. I sat in his car as he drove us in silence to small Italian restaurant. We settled down easily and ordered our drinks before Jake gave me a bright smile.

"Listen Miley, I know things have been shaky between us lately so I want to fix it."

"Okay." I nodded with lifted brows, waiting for him to continue. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it, realizing that this was a brochure for a ski-lodge upstate.

"Think of it as an early birthday gift. Just me and you, alone for the weekend. It'll be so romantic!" He gushed, making me feel like a terrible human being for what I had to say.

"I can't go. Actually, I've wanted to tell you this for a while, Jake. I don't feel like this relationship is going far and it would be better if we ended it now. I'm so sorry." I apologize, softly but his eyes blazed over.

"Miley...what, no, give us a chance. Just come with me, please? It'll be great! Please don't give up on us just yet."

"I'm so sorry." I repeated, getting up quickly. I left, hailed a taxi and headed home.

I felt bad for Jake but it's not my fault that I feel absolutely nothing for him. Hell, I felt more for the non-existent girl in my dreams. I changed and got into bed, unsure if I wanted to sleep or if I wanted to dream.

_My hand reached closer to touch her face and as I held it, she turned into my hand._

_"Hannah." She whispered. "Hannah..." I felt so confused...my name is Miley, not Hannah. As I tried to lift her face to see it, a voice from behind stopped me. A voice I recognized._

_"Hannah, what are you doing here? You should be home preparing for our wedding, my love." My body went numb._

_Jake's voice. Why was he in my dream? But I had no control of my actions as I turned bravely and faced him. He was standing across the room, smiling in his royal looking attire, a crown perched upon his head._

_"Lord Ryan, you cannot keep me from Alexandra! I refuse to marry you!"_

_"Hah, Hannah, tomorrow you will be turning twenty-one, the very age where you were promised to me. I will have you, even if it means killing your sorceress!" He bellowed the end but I shook my head wildly, noticing my blonde locks of hair flailing around. _

_What was that about? Why did I have blonde hair?_

_"You cannot kill her! She is too powerful" I yelled, turning back to the beaten girl. I lifted her head but her face was blurry. I couldn't make it out. It was like my dream wouldn't allow me to see her._

_"Alexandra!" I pleaded her name. Her eyes opened, a smile appearing on her lips. A smile I could barely make out. "Why, why did you let them take you and hurt you, you're so powerful, why?" I begged to know and I could barely understand her whispered response. _

_"Hannah, they said they had you...I couldn't fight. They said they'd kill you." Her head fell back against the wall weakly as I undid the chains._

_"Hannah! You won't get far." Jake said smugly as the girl's body fell into mine. My view of the scene changed now. It was like I was looking down, watching myself and the girl across from Jake._

_"Lord Ryan, you may be powerful but it is nothing compared to my love for Alexandra." I replied, angrily._

_"Hah, for the towns singer, you make a good jester, Hannah. What do you see in that troublemaker anyways? We all know she's a witch. She's a woman too. She can't provide you the physical benefits that I so clearly can."_

_I looked carefully at expression of the blonde version of me. It was almost smug._

_"Oh, you naive king, I have felt the satisfaction only my Alex could provide. It is far more exquisite than I could explain in mere words to you." I said, holding the girl tightly. Jake's countenance turned angry as he growled. He ripped the wood that was holding the door closed and yelled for the guards. _

_"Seize them! And kill the witch!" He ordered. _

My eyes flew open as I lay in my bed screaming, _no,_ until I realized I was awake. I sat up, looking around as though I would see her. Alexandra...Alex...a girl. And Jake! What was he doing in my dream and why did I call him Lord Ryan?

What was with the old dark castle, the king, the crown, the guards, the chains, me being blonde? A girl...I thought of what I said about being pleased by the girl...I've never thought about a girl that way before now.

Was my dream telling me that I'm a lesbian?

That couldn't be the underlying message. I cringed. Monday was my birthday and in my dream, my twenty-first birthday meant I was marrying Lord Ryan...or Jake. My god, that would just be horrible. Thank goodness it was only a dream.

I showered and sat on my couch, going over the dream. I was so tired and I lay back, wondering if I could ever really be pleased by a girl, by Alexandra...who was she, I thought, as I drifted off.

_"Kill the Witch! Kill her and get Hannah!" Lord Ryan demanded. _

_"No!" I screamed and Alex stirred against me, lifting her head up but I still couldn't see her face clearly. Her hand arose and she murmured weakly before sparks erupted from her fingers and hit the guard charging towards us._

_"I may be weak but I will always protect you, my love." She whispered. My heart was breaking as I tried to get us to the door. I heard a clicking sound and turned to see a guard with his bow and arrow aimed at Alexandra's back. He released and I acted only on reflex as I turned, letting my body take the arrow. _

_I fell straight to the ground as it pierced my flesh. I cried out in pain and Alex's head flew up. She screamed in agony as though it had pierced her too. She fell with me, cradling me and holding the arrow to keep it from going deeper._

_"Hannah, Hannah, no!" She pleaded, pulling me closer in her arms before turning angrily to the guard, growling as her hand aimed towards him. Sparks slammed into his chest and he collapsed to the ground._

_"I knew it! You witch!" Lord Ryan yelled as he backed further away from us. She looked at me and I felt the tears falling from her eyes, wetting my face. The poisoned arrow was doing its job because I felt my life slipping away._

_"Why Hannah, it was meant for me!" She cried out. _

_"Alex, my dear Alex, I could not live without you."_

_"As well as I cannot live without you!" She screamed, angrily. Her lips claimed mine as more guards poured in, surrounding us. Lord Ryan came back, grimacing as he pulled out his sword._

_"Hannah is dying for an outcast like you!" He bellowed "My future queen is no more! You will die for this, you treacherous being! Two women! One being my fiancé? Never! Not in my kingdom. Not in this lifetime! Alexandra Margarita Russo! Any last words?" He shouted as the guards pulled out their swords in case her magic decided to show itself again. She looked down at me and I knew I was about to fade away to death when her hand found mine._

_"Yes, Lord Ryan, I have my last words! I vow that I will return! We all shall return! Centuries from now! And I will have Hannah then! On the day of her twenty-first! The day of her ridiculous supposed marriage! I shall have her again and you cannot stop me! I will return!" She screamed as her hand shot up, letting bursts of light flow through the room. _

_They hit me and Lord Ryan as a guard thrust his sword into Alex! My Alex. She fell over, holding my hand as the sparks subsided._

_"We will be together Hannah, my love. I promise we will." She whispered, kissing me passionately as our bodies gave out to our painful deaths._

I woke up screaming:

"Alex! Alex! No, my Alex!" I sobbed, trying to understand this pain. I didn't get to see her face clearly again but it made sense now. Alex, whoever she was. I had loved her in this dream. I felt pure hate towards Lord Ryan. I quickly scolded myself though.

Jake, not Lord Ryan. It was a dream. A dream that didn't like Jake. Wow, I had a crazy imagination. Alexandra…no. Stop thinking about her, she was fake. A dream.

She didn't even have a face! I wiped my tears, sitting up on my couch. Why did it all feel so real?

I spent the rest of my day cleaning up my condo. I packed up my laundry and washed it before I called my dad for comfort later that night.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, dad!" I greeted.

"Baby-doll! How are you?" He questioned.

"I'm good, just miss you, dad."

"Oh darling, I miss you too. I can't wait for Thanksgiving! I want to see you so much. Maybe you'll bring your boyfriend and I can give him a good once-over-"

"No need dad, it's already over between him and I." I cut in.

"Sweet niblets, Miley, good for you. I didn't like the sound of him anyways." I laughed at that.

"Dad, you don't like any boy I date!" I accuse.

"Oops, guilty, but I'm sorry, hun. Anyways, what happened?"

"I didn't like him much and I guess it's a good thing because I had this dream and he was an evil king in it, trying to keep me away from the person I loved." My dad laughed at that.

"Oh wow, Miley. I love your imagination and who is it that you loved?"

"I don't know dad, I didn't see her face."

"Wait...her?" He questioned, making me slap myself mentally for saying that.

"Um, well yeah but it's a dream. It can't mean anything, right?"

"I don't know, Miley, dreams are usually a way of telling you something important, if it's a girl you like then I don't know..." He trailed off.

"But there's no girl that I like." I said, forcefully.

"I'm not saying there is, but if there was…look Mile, all I'm saying is that it's okay. I love you no matter what. So relax and I hope the dreams get better. I don't want my baby-girl dreaming about her ex's as evil kings." He said, teasingly.

"Yeah, can I talk to Jackson, dad?"

"Sure, hold on."

"Hey, Miles! I hear you're dreaming of girls!" Jackson taunted.

"You know what, Jackson? I was gonna say, _hi_ and _how are you_, in genuine concern but never mind!" I snapped, angrily before hanging up on him.

God, I need to relax. I looked at the time and decided that eight p.m wasn't too early to sleep. I changed into pajamas, brushed my teeth and fell back into my bed.

I want to dream. I just want to understand.

* * *

**A/N: **_So, do let me know if this is interesting [: I send my sincerest affections to all the readers, lol c:_


	3. Strangely Familiar

**In This Lifetime**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Strangely Familiar

* * *

**Miley's POV**

_My eyes rolled back in pleasure as a hand became acquainted with my most private area. A finger penetrated me, making me pant as hot lips caressed my throat. _

_I moaned, letting my head fall back onto a plush pillow. A body hovered over me and I opened my eyes but lips covered my mouth before I could recognize my lover._

_"Oh, Alex!" I cried out. _

_"Say my name again, Hannah. It drives me wild, my love." She whispered against my lips._

_"Alex, Alex, Alex, you are amazing, my Alex." I whispered back as her fingers circled the throbbing bundle of nerves. I cried her name out, over and over until I released, holding onto her tightly._

_"Speak freely, Hannah! No one can hear you. Scream for me!" She begged as I writhe against her, becoming undone in her touch. _

I woke up in a cold sweat, the lower half of my body throbbing with need. God, this imaginary girl had me orgasm in my sleep, I realized as I grabbed my towel and ran to the bathroom.

I showered, ignoring the dirty thoughts in my mind about how amazing she was. It was a stupid dream! A hot one at that, but stupid! God, maybe I needed to masturbate more often if I was gonna dream about people doing it for me.

There was something almost real about her though. God, I wanted Alexandra. I must be losing my mind…

I spent my Sunday wishing so badly to be at work. I'd do anything to keep my mind occupied so I went to the grocery store and bought everything I could need and things I didn't need at all. I walked through the store mindlessly, pausing at the cake section.

Tomorrow is my birthday, I thought as a chill ran down my spine. I left the section and paid for my groceries before heading back home.

Once I got home, I fried a few chicken strips and made some French fries for myself. I smiled, enjoying my meal and soon enough I was relaxing in my bed with a magazine, hoping to keep my mind off of the dreams.

I finally gave up on reading it and set my alarm clock before falling asleep.

_Arms circled around my waist, pulling me close into a warm comforting body. I leaned back into it, reveling in the comfort._

_"Hannah, I love you." She whispered. _

_"I love you dearly, Alex. Hold me closer. I need to be part of you." I begged, turning into her. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, giving me the closeness I sought. My arms wrapped around her as well, her lips pressing soft kisses to my skin._

_"It's unbearable how much I love you." She groaned, making me feel hot again._

_"The more you express it in words the more I want you physically." I growled._

_"Ah, my passionate singer. I love your lust for me. I hope you feel that way every time we meet."_

_"And my lovely troublemaker, I hope you allow me to express it every time we cross paths." She chuckled._

_"I'm no troublemaker, Hannah. I'm powerful but I cause no misfortune. I've told you of my powers and I shall always allow you the right to have me physically. You make me feel so crazed with need and I love the way that you claim me so intensely._

_"Hm, so you may be a powerful wizard but you still are a troublemaker, Alex. I'm set to marry Lord Ryan and you've already stolen my virtue." I said, playfully._

"_Well, I guess I am a troublemaker then but it is a trait you must admit, I make look good."_

_"Oh yes, Alex, a trait you wear very well." I agreed kissing her, hungrily._

_"This must be where you claim my body again." She murmured against my lips._

_"I can't help my need for you. I apologize." I said, kissing her neck now._

_"Mmm, never apologize for needing me. I need your love. Even if you've had me three times already, I can still enjoy more. I'm selfish that way, Hannah."_

_"No, there's nothing selfish about you, Alexandra. Not with the way you please me. I reckon I should demonstrate." I whispered, moving down her body._

_"I reckon you should..."_

My alarm rang out as I groaned in frustration. My body was in heat with a dire need. I wanted this girl so bad and she didn't exist. How could my dream be so cruel? It wouldn't even let me make out her face.

I bet she was beautiful though, I thought, feeling a certain affection towards this Alex. My Alex...okay, so I've lost my mind now, haven't I?

I showered and dressed myself. There was no time to _take care _of my problem, else I'd be late for work. I made a quick grilled cheese sandwich and consumed it angrily from my own tension.

After a cup of coffee, I got into my car and drove to work. I gripped the staring wheel tightly and ended up flipping off another man for cutting me off. Usually I was calm and could let it go but I was way too frustrated to be nice today.

I finally made it to work and stormed into the building. It was dark and the lights turned on suddenly.

"Surprise!" Many voices yelled at the same time.

"Miley!" Lilly screamed, pulling me into a big hug. "Happy twenty-first, baby! You rock!" She squealed, making me laugh. Everyone was smiling and came over giving me big hugs, wishing me a happy birthday that I had forgotten about. Talk about a surprise. My boss Mr. Brett Winterz came over and gave me a firm handshake.

"Happy birthday, Stewart. I got you the best present of everyone here." He stated, his usual, calm demeanor evaporating as he pulled me into a huge hug. I smiled at my boss.

"Really , what did you get me?"

"A raise." He said simply as I jumped up.

"Really!"

"See, I told you I could get her the best present!" He announced to the whole room, making everyone laugh.

"Thank you so much Mr. Winterz! I really appreciate it!"

"I know you do, Stewart but you've earned it. You work tirelessly in that lab and deliver the best results of any Forensics unit we've ever had. Good thing we gave you a chance no matter how little experience you had. You are a godsend to this precinct, Stewart. I don't just say this to anyone but I'm proud of you." And it was true, he barely said anything sweet to anyone in our workplace. He was quiet, demanding and expected greatness.

"Wow...thanks so much. I don't know what to say." I felt speechless.

"Well, you can say you won't leave us for a better job." He said, jokingly.

"Nah, that wouldn't happen, sir, I love it here too much!" I replied, happily. He gave my hand a squeeze and walked back to his office saying:

"Party's over in one hour people. Then back to work!"

Everyone cheered and Lilly came back up to me.

"Wow, well I guess I'm giving you your second best present then." She said handing me a box. I gave her a smile and a big hug.

"Aw, thanks Lils, you didn't have to."

"Uh, yes I did or it would have been awkward in the lab every time I entered and you thought 'Hey, there's that bitch that didn't buy me a present! I'm giving her extra work today to teach her!'"

"Lilly! I would never think that!" I shrieked, pushing her back

"See, the violence already begins." She taunted, laughing at me. I laughed with her and opened the box. Oh my god…

"Lilly! These are them! These are the boots! What-how did you know?" I squealed, lifting them up.

"Well, I was in the lab a month ago and you had them circled in a magazine but then you wrote _'never mind'_ with a sad face next to the price. So I stole the magazine just in case you changed you mind and bought them." She explained, smiling evilly.

"Oh my god, so that's where it went. I looked everywhere for it! Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much Lilly!" I exclaimed, hugging her. "This is the most thoughtful gift I've gotten today."

"Awesome! Score for the Truscott, baby!" I laughed and Danny from level two came up to me.

"Hey Stewart, happy birthday, just wanted to give you this." He said, handing me a birthday card. I smiled and hugged him, gratefully.

"Thanks, Danny, I really appreciate it." He nodded and walked away. I opened it and read the card. It was sweet but I was surprised to find a check for one hundred dollars. I smiled because the truth was; police officers have a hard time with thoughtful gifts and tend to give money which I certainly won't complain about.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see Maria. She was an assistant from the lab and an extremely sweet older woman.

"Hola chica, so you are twenty-one today! Happy birthday, mi amor!" She handed me a small gift bag and I pulled out a bottle of red wine. "It's perfecto for you, Miley! I know you don't drink but if you ever have someone over that does, it may be useful. Trust me, it is delicious!" She said, excitedly.

"Thank you, Maria, I'll remember that! I love it and I may just try it myself." She beamed happily before walking away. A few more presents later and they wheeled out a large cake. I grinned looking at it. It was a vanilla ice cream cake with chocolate on the inside and crunchies in the middle.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Miley! Happy birthday to you! Are you one, are you two, are you fifteen, are you eighteen, are you twenty, are you twenty-one!" They all shouted humorously, skipping numbers before I yelled I'm twenty-one! They laughed as I blew out the candles in three different attempts before everyone clapped.

Lilly was the first to feed me and then a friend named Greg, followed by Maria, then the rest of them until I was full of cake. I was eating a larger piece of cake, chatting with Maria and Lilly when suddenly we were interrupted.

"Uh, happy birthday, Miley." I looked up to see Lord Ryan-wait no, I mean Jake and my body froze with pure anger towards him. I tried to control my feelings though. He wasn't really a jerk. It was just a dream.

"Um, thanks, Jake." He smiled and looked around for a minute.

"Nice party."

"Yeah."

"Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Jake."

"How can you say that? I just want to talk." He insisted before Lilly cut in.

"Listen, ya blonde bobble head, she doesn't want to talk so please be kind enough to bother her tomorrow, when it isn't her birthday, okay?" Lily said, staring him down. He nodded and turned away, leaving us alone.

"That was a little harsh, Lils."

"But it got the job done. Back to my cake." She said sitting down, crossing her legs, taking a way too large bite of it.

"Ah, brain freeze!" She yelled, holding her head making me and Maria laugh.

After my surprise we all had to get back to work. The cake was put in the freezer for me to take home later and pizza was promised for lunch that day. Birthdays were always awesome at my job!

Later, as I was in my lab testing a new chemical found on a victim, a voice rang through the speaker. It was Mr. Winterz saying:

"Everyone in every division to the board room in ten! That's means everyone, people. See you in a few." I quickly finished up and packed everything I was using. I removed the goggles and hung them up.

I threw away my gloves and grabbed a file that I had been meaning to give Mr. Winterz for the release of one body I was supposed to perform an autopsy on. I decided not to take my lab coat off as I headed down to the boardroom. Lilly was already there, saving me a seat and quickly, I sat next to her.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"No clue, Miley, no clue." She replied as we looked to the front where Mr. Winterz stood. After a few minutes of all the other officers and employees grabbing a seat and settling down, he cleared his throat.

"Okay everyone, let's make this quick. We have a new transfer joining our precinct. She was an A+ officer at her last job but she's transferred here after moving so please welcome, Ms. Mikayla Marshall." A girl stepped into the room and everyone clapped saying '_hello's_' while she waved lightly, glancing around.

My insides tightened and I felt heady for reasons I didn't understand as Mr. Winterz spoke again.

"Don't ya'll think her name is fitting? Marshall, a police officer, hah, get it!" Everyone laughed at the weak joke and the new girl just looked at Mr. Winterz with an amused expression. Lilly laughed softly.

"Well, this was fun but I'm outta here. Say _hi_ to the new girl for me." She said as she ran out.

I didn't plan on speaking to her though and soon enough I approached the boss up with my file.

"Hey sir, can you sign these when you get a chance.?" He took my file and glanced at it.

"Sure, Stewart, I'll have someone bring it to you later."

"Thanks." I replied before turning and almost walked right into the new girl.

"Hi." She greeted, staring at me, intensely. I felt my head spin seeing her so close. She seemed almost familiar.

"Hi..." I breathed out. She nodded and stood there, in my way, not moving. "Um...see you around." I murmured, moving around her as I walked back to my lab quickly.

I looked back for a second and her eyes were still on me. I could tell I was about to fall over if I didn't turn back around.

What the hell was that about?

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you're enjoying this so far :] Review if you please and take my love in exchange [=_


	4. A Dreamless Haze

**In This Lifetime**

* * *

**Damon Salvatore**: Lolz! Thanks so much! I love you for your awesome review! Hope you enjoyed this update. I dedicate it to you and thanks for the Thanksgiving wishes. Hope you enjoyed yours as well.

**Crazier**: Aw, you're so sweet, lolz. I was sitting on the train and thinking about another story I'm writing and there was a darkness in it that I liked. I let my mind wander and realized I had a whole new story forming, lolz! I don't know how I got to this but I'm happy I did, lolz! Love you, mucho!

**Flor16**: Thanks, hope you like this update [=

* * *

**Chapter 4: **A Dreamless Haze

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I felt chills run through me, thinking about the way she stared at me. It was unnerving.

I went back to analyzing chemicals and I was deep in concentration when my door was knocked.

"Come in." I called out, still separating the chemicals in front of me. I stood up straighter, feeling a presence behind me.

I turned and there she was. The new girl.

"Uh, hi." I greeted, nervously. Why was I so nervous?

"Hey...I'm Mikayla."

"I know..." I trailed off, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, well this would be the part where you tell me your name." She joked, making me laugh a little

"Oh right, I'm Miley, Miley Stewart."

"Nice to meet you, Miley. Mr. Winterz asked for me to give you this." She informed me, handing over the release forms.

"Oh right, thanks so much."

"No problem." She replied, walking back to the door. "Oh and happy birthday, Miley. Twenty-one's a special age." She said before leaving.

Wait...how did she know it was my birthday? She wasn't here earlier, was she? Maybe the boss told her…yeah, that's probably it.

I carried on until Lilly walked in, wheeling in the body I had been waiting for all day.

"Hey Miles, dead body for your birthday." She joked.

"Hah, thanks, let's just do this." She handed me a scalpel after I put my gloves on and I began performing the autopsy as she watched carefully, wanting to get personal experience.

"So did you talk to the new girl today?" She asked.

"Um yeah, she came here to give me the release forms for this body actually. I guess Mr. Winterz is just getting her acquainted with the precinct before sending her out."

"Oh no, she was sent out earlier. She brought in two people already. She's quick and the men she brought in were like double her size. I hear she's fast and pretty intimidating with the way she handles her firearm." I smiled hearing that.

"Wow, that's interesting." I mumbled, unsure of why I was thinking of Mikayla with an M9 right about now. That sounded kind of sexy. I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I'm being a pervert.

"Yup and three guys hit on her already. It was funny because she didn't even answer them. She just quirked an eyebrow and walked off. I think her and I will make for good friends." Lilly announced as I shook my head.

"Back to this autopsy, Lilly, you can talk to Mikayla after this." I playfully scolded as I continued cutting into the body.

After finishing up, I went to the mailroom to leave my papers and surprise-surprise when I saw that Mikayla was in there. She was studying a sheet of paper intensely so I pretended not to see her as I walked directly to the slot, slipping my papers in.

"A _hello_ must be too much to ask for." She commented, slipping her own papers into a slot before walking off.

Great, now I felt bad but I was scared. I didn't know what to make of her just yet.

I went home, sulking in my car. Why did I feel so edgy around her? She's just another officer at my workplace. I walked up the stairs, noticing the boxes on the ground. I smiled, picking them up and retrieved my mail as well.

I opened the door and entered my condo. After opening all the presents from my family back home, I noticed one small packet that I had missed. I decided to open it after a much needed shower.

Soon enough, I was seated on my couch drinking a cup of tea.

My phone rang and I glanced at the caller ID: _Jake_

I frowned, rejecting the call as I picked up the small package. I opened the box and a small chain slipped out. Attached to the chain was a small charm.

Studying it carefully, I tried to understand what it meant. It was an open golden circle with a line through it. I stared for a while before picking up the envelope it came in. I pulled out the paper and read the words curiously.

"_Happy birthday. Twenty-one's a special day. My locket was always meant for you."_

That's all it said. No signature. Who the hell sent me this? I felt frustrated as I set it down. It was gold and beautiful but who gave it to me? I picked it back up and slipped it on. I fumbled with the clasp but closed it around my neck.

I lay in my bed wondering who would give this to me. Jake? No. Then who? I drifted away, wondering about it.

_I was eating fruits appreciatively as her stare burned through me. I matched her gaze as her hand found mine._

_"Hannah, would it be insanely inappropriate if I mounted you right here at the dinner table. Would you oppose me?" She questioned making my insides scream._

_"Alex, I would oppose if you didn't." I responded as she stood up, pulling my chair to face her. She leaned down, kissing me as she continued in straddling my waist. My hands raked up her sides as she ran her tongue down my neck._

_"Hannah, you're more intoxicating than any wine I've ever tasted. I want to have you so badly right now." She whispered in my ear, making me shiver._

_"Fine, do what you must, Alex, I won't fight this."_

_"Promise you'll never stop me." She said, grazing her teeth against my jaw. _

_"I promise." I gave in and she waved her hand, speaking under her breath. I fell back onto her bed as she straddled me again." I love your powers, Alex, they are of much use." I commented and she smiled._

_"Yes, very useful." She leaned over me, stealing my lips in another kiss. She pulled up, undoing my dress. I pulled the collar of hers and a chain fell out, the charm hovering above my face. _

_I looked at it curiously. A golden circle with a line through it. I held it between my fingers as she stopped to stare at it too. _

_"What is this?" I questioned._

_"My family charm. A wand with a circle around it, meaning magic shall course through our generation. My child must receive it or it will be given to someone else in my family. But it belongs to you since I plan for no children. After I steal you from Lord Ryan, you shall wear it for me." She whispered, kissing me passionately. "Will you wear it for me Hannah?" She asked, making me smile._

_"I will wear anything you ask of me, Alex."_

_"Good." And she opened my dress, leaned down, placing an open kiss on my stomach, causing my hips to lift upwards._

_"I can't wait tonight, just do it." I begged._

_"Your pleas make me weak, Hannah, so weak." She whispered, moving lower._

_RING!_

Ah, fuck my alarm! I was about to get lucky, I thought angrily as I sat up, turning off my alarm. I looked at the necklace. Wow, now I added the mysterious gift to my dreams! It all felt so real as I held the charm in my fingers.

No matter how silly it felt, I couldn't take off the necklace. I didn't want to, thinking about my promise to Alexandra. I wish I could have seen her face though. She's on my mind all the time and I don't even know how she looks. I need to stop dreaming of her, it's driving me insane!

I got up and took a shower, letting my mind wander on about the dream and the necklace I had left in my room so I wouldn't get it wet. As soon as I finished my shower I put it back on, running my fingertips over it.

Why do I feel a history with it? These dreams couldn't mean anything realistic, could they? I frowned, finished getting ready and headed to the precinct.

I flashed my badge at the gate and drove to my parking spot.

As I got out, a motorcycle sped past me and I studied as the slim figure parked and turned it off.

The helmet came off, letting long raven black hair cascade down. It was Mikayla, Mikayla Marshall, on a motorcycle. Seems fitting, I thought staring at her jean clad legs and dark red leather jacket. She noticed me so I waved and she nodded, waving back.

She turned away, however, which surprised me. What happened to a _hello_? She walked into the precinct, leaving me there to wonder before I caught myself and entered as well. I looked around and saw her nowhere. I frowned but made my way towards the lab.

I slipped on my white coat and latex gloves so I could get to work right away. After looking over various papers, I started dusting a shoe, looking for the suspected evidence of foul play.

The door opened and I turned to see her. Her jacket was off and she had a white collared shirt tucked into her jeans. Her body was breathtaking as I felt my lower area throb. I turned back to the shoe and let out a breath.

"Um, hey Mikayla, what can I do for you?" I asked, monitoring my voice.

"Boss-man wants the sniper he sent you to analyze. Said he'll have it back to you later." She informed me, monotone. I turned and walked over to where I kept the evidence needing to be analyzed, pulled out the gun and wrapped it properly before handing it to her.

"Here." She said, offering me a pen to sign the release papers. I took it and signed against the clipboard in her hands. I could feel her eyes on me and I looked up, meeting them. I felt vulnerable under her gaze.

"Sorry...about yesterday." I mumbled, following her eyes down to the charm hanging on my neck. She met my stare again, one side of her mouth turning up into a half smile.

"It's forgiven." She said, moving back and out the door, leaving me stunned from the moment. Her closeness had me melting. Why the hell did she do that to me?

Forcing myself, I went back to analyzing the shoe and after finding a fingerprint, I identified and recorded it in my report. I took a deep breath, removing my gloves and lab coat so I could run down to the cafeteria for a quick bite.

I paid for a turkey sandwich and a soft drink as I headed to find a seat. I noticed Mikayla in a corner picking at a bowl of noodles.

I decided to give in and head over to her.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked, making her look up, lips quirking into a smile as she nodded. I pulled out a chair and sat down. "So, how are you finding it here?"

"It's everything I was hoping for." She answered making me wonder about her.

"So, where are you from?"

"Born in Texas. Mom's Italian and American, dad's Spanish." I smiled. No wonder she looks so exotic.

"Cool, I'm from Tennessee." I said simply. She looked up, smiling and nodded before eating a mouthful of noodles.

I looked up from sipping my drink to catch her gaze on the necklace. I raised an eyebrow at her but she played her game well and raised hers too. She was gonna be tough to figure out.

"Miley, how are you?" She asked, confusing me.

"Um, I'm good and you?" She chuckled.

"Fine, sorry." She muttered, clenching her jaw visibly before she got up, dumping her food in a garbage can as she walked out. What the hell was that about? It annoyed me that she walked off like that but what can I do?

I finished my sandwich and made my way back to the lab. About an hour later, a loud commotion was heard outside and my door flew open as Mr. Winterz barged in.

"Stewart, you do stitches right?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I can do stitches." I assured him.

"Good, Officer Marshall got hurt; I'll send her in here." My chest constricted. She was hurt?

"What happened?" I asked before he left.

"Just ask her when she gets here." He replied, walking out. I grabbed some medical thread and a sterilized needled along with anesthesia and placed it on the metal table. I slipped on my gloves as she stepped in.

Her face appeared blank as though she were fine but her right arm had a deep slice in it. I patted the metal table and she took the hint, sitting down.

"How did this happen?" I questioned as I undid her white collared shirt.

"I was chasing some guy down and cornered him in an alley. He surrendered, throwing down his gun. As I went to cuff him, he pulled out a knife and surprised me. No worries though, I got him and he's in a holding cell." She explained, almost bored. I chuckled and removed the shirt.

I held in a breath as I dropped the shirt, a little disappointed that she had a wife beater underneath it. I couldn't make an excuse to take it off since it wasn't blocking me from the gash in her arm.

Yes, I seriously wanted to undress her fully and I'm not even ashamed anymore.

Her eyes caught mine and I almost forgot I was supposed to be fixing her wound. I looked down, breaking the stare and walked away, wetting a cloth to wipe the blood away.

After cleaning it, I grabbed the needle with anesthesia and inserted it into her. She didn't even flinch as the needle penetrated her skin.

I moved over, threaded the needle and began to give her the stitches she required. She flinched a little this time and I frowned as I gave her a second injection of anesthesia. I continued and she didn't flinch at all.

Finally, I wiped the cut again and wrapped medical gauze around it, placing some tape to keep it secure before she slid off the table.

"Thanks, Miley." She said shrugging her shirt back on before walking out. That's it, I thought, annoyed. I stitch you up and that's all I get. A fucking _'Thanks, Miley.' _

Ugh! Why is she making me so angry and hot? I need to seriously get laid...or take care of myself. Everything is frustrating me.

I finished up my work and ran to the bathroom before leaving. As I was washing my hands, lucky for me, Mikayla walked in. She stared at me for a moment and walked back out. That was not subtle at all.

I sped out and saw her by the back door. I followed her out, trying to catch up. She was already on her bike, starting it up as I grabbed the handles, preventing her from leaving.

She pulled off her helmet, staring at me.

"What?" She questioned.

"What do you mean by _what_? I should be asking you, why? Why do you act like this? One minute you're talking to me, the next you're avoiding me. Why won't you act normal?" I asked, wanting to understand.

"I don't know how I should act, Miley. I'm sorry." She apologized with sincerity which only confused me more.

"Don't be sorry, explain yourself." I demanded, needing to know why she kept walking away from me.

"I don't really have an explanation."

"Do you not like me? I mean as a person...not as anything else because for a moment, I thought we'd be friends but then you just walked away so strangely-"

"Miley, we're not meant to be friends. I'm just waiting for you to realize that." She cut in, revving her bike. I stepped back, startled and confused as she drove off. What does she mean?

That night I went to sleep, dreamless. I woke up confused.

Why no dreams? I thought I'd be grateful but I wasn't. I wanted to dream. I felt like they were telling me something about my present life.

I remembered the dream where Alex vowed we would be together again. What do I make of that?

Why does it all seem so relevant now?


	5. My Beautiful Troublemaker

**In This Lifetime**

* * *

**Damon Salvatore: **_You, my friend make me love you! Your review was freaking awesome! I enjoyed how you analyzed my story and you definitely understand it, lol. I wasn't gonna update this so soon, but here! Good job and you deserve it. Your dirty mind had me laughing [= Lol, oh and I don't particularly like Liley either. I love Lilly and all, just as Miley's friend though. Love ya and enjoy this :]_

* * *

**Chapter 5: **My Beautiful Troublemaker

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I got to work a little late this morning from lack of sleep and as I entered the lab, I immediately noticed Mikayla sitting on the metal table, her legs swinging back and forth.

"Hey." I greeted, wondering what she was doing here.

"Yeah, Mr. Winterz said you could analyze this. I just need you to match the fingerprints to a man and then I can charge him." She said wistfully. I took the man's file and the small revolver she held in a bag.

"Um, alright." I replied, taking it to the table I worked on. After dusting it and finding that they matched, I recorded it down.

"Yeah, so they match." I informed her, handing over the file. I signed a separate report and handed it to her as well.

"Thanks, Miley." She said, hopping off the table but this time I stopped her, holding onto her good arm and she turned back with an eyebrow up.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean when you said we're not meant to be friends? What are we supposed to be?"

"You need to figure that out on your own. I'll be right here when you do." She said in such a promising tone before turning to leave again.

"Mikayla, wait." I called as she was almost out the door. She stopped, waiting." Would it be wrong to ask you to kiss me?" She whirled around, her eyes blazing into mine with an overwhelming sense of yearning.

"It would be wrong if you didn't." She whispered her response, coming back to me. I let my arms wrap around her neck and hers went to my waist like it were a familiar stance for us.

Once her lips touched mine lightly, I became crazed with need as I kissed her back harder. She groaned and backed me into the metal table. She pushed me up onto it and I wrapped my legs around her waist as we continued kissing.

One of her hands wrapped around me securely while her other hand slipped into my hair. She pressed herself against me and I whimpered as she hit _that_ area with her front. My legs tightened around her and I pulled back, trying to breathe as her lips moved down to my neck.

I was so overcome with lust that I didn't even notice the door opening.

"Oh my god!" My eyes flew open as I saw Lilly there. Mikayla backed away, helping me down from the table. My face turned red as Lilly stood there in shock.

"Um, I'll just go." Mikayla said, squeezing my hand before walking out. Ugh, we were so close, I thought as I turned back to Lilly.

"Sorry." I whispered. She blinked a few times.

"No wonder Mikayla turned down all those guys and you felt nothing for Jake!" I smiled at her outburst.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Mad? No, Miley, I'm just surprised. Wow, if I were a guy walking in on that, I would be so turned on! You two are hot together!" She gushed making me blush darker.

"Um, thanks, Lils." She laughed.

"Mhm, so are you two dating or something?"

"I don't know…that was our first kiss and moment together really, I don't know what we are." Lilly frowned now.

"I'm so sorry, if I had known, I wouldn't have come in. Put a glove on the doorknob next time." She joked not helping with my embarrassment.

"Lilly! It wasn't planned!" I protested, making her chuckle.

"Yeah, okay. Well, I'm actually here for a pack of needles. I need to give a practice shot." She said, grabbing a new box from my stock. "We'll talk about this later." She promised before leaving. I let out a breath of relief and frustration.

As soon as the clock hit five, I left my lab and looked for around Mikayla but ran into the boss instead.

"Hey sir, have you seen Officer Marshall anywhere?" I asked.

"I sent her out on a case about an hour ago. That's the last I heard." He revealed to me.

"Thanks sir. See you tomorrow then." He smiled, giving me a pat on my right shoulder before going to his office. I reluctantly made my way home. I felt like doing her right there in my lab and if Lilly didn't walk in, that's definitely what would have happened. I fell on my couch, not bothering to eat when I heard a light knock at the door a short while later.

I opened it and to my surprise, there Mikayla stood.

"Hi." She said simply. I was lost. How the hell?

"How did you find me, Mikayla?"

"Uh, I'm a cop...I can find anyone." She pointed out, amused. Oh right. I moved aside, letting her in and I noticed the brown bag of what looked like Chinese food in her hand as she turned.

"I hope you're hungry."

"Starved." I replied, realizing my own double meaning as let my gaze run up and down her form. She looked at me, smiling as though she knew exactly what I meant. She put the bag down and started taking out the containers.

I stood there, utterly confused. If Jake had dared to show up here with dinner, I would have declined but with her, it was like I couldn't say no. I walked up behind her, placing my hands on her waist.

She stopped moving altogether as I wrapped one arm around her stomach and held her waist tightly with my other hand. I didn't know what I was thinking or if I was even thinking at all as I pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"You were never one to wait." She murmured, puzzling me as she turned around, covering my lips swiftly. I lost my sense of awareness as her tongue entered my mouth, exploring while her hands stripped me of my shirt. I dragged her towards my room, falling onto my bed with her.

Hovering above me, she placed hot kisses down my throat. Her teeth grazed the skin, making me moan. Her top came off and she undid my bra quickly as I worked on hers.

Her lips found my breasts in an open mouthed assault as she bit down on the tender flesh, making me whimper and push up for more contact. My own hands found her bare breasts as I covered them and pinched the hard nipples, making her gasp.

Her lips moved down to my stomach making me arch up. She bit at the flesh before she moved down, her teeth pressed against my throbbing center through my jeans.

"Mikayla, god, yes." I cried out.

"Say my name again, Miley. She pleaded and I did as asked, repeating her name over and over again. She sucked against my jeans and her hands groped my breasts and sides as I bucked into her mouth, enjoying the feel of her teeth against me every time I jerked upwards.

"Oh god, I can't hold on, Mikayla!" I gasped.

"Let go, Miley, let go!" She panted, biting against my jeans. I screamed as her fingers covered my mouth to quiet me. I pulled in the two fingers, sucking wildly as my hands found her hair.

She grunted, letting her fingers move in my mouth as she sucked harder against my jeans. I released, biting down on her fingers. She growled as her fingers curled inside of my mouth before she pulled them out and moved up, kissing me fervently.

Her lips went back to my neck as I tried to recover. She unzipped my jeans and let them fall somewhere. She pulled off her own jeans and her panties seemingly with them. Kissing me again, she pulled my panties off as well and lifted my leg, letting her lower area connect with mine.

She was hot and wet against my center, making me gasp at the shooting pleasure of how she rolled her hips into me.

"Oh my god, Mikayla."

"I know, I know, it feels so good." She panted as she began to thrust against my sex. I groaned and let my hands grip her bottom so I could push against her too. Her head fell back and she cried out as her body started to spasm into mine, making me pulsate harder into joining her orgasm. As I finished releasing, she did too and she collapsed against me.

Rolling us over, I felt liberated to be on top. Her eyes widened as I thrust into her.

"Oh god, Miley, fuck!" She yelled as she came almost instantly, soaking me entirely but I kept pushing against her and she growled as her hand slipped between us. Two fingers penetrated me and I screamed as I thrust harder into them. It felt so good thrusting into her wet center and added fingers.

Finding that special place, she massaged it and I kept rolling into her. Her hips lurched up, slamming into me as another orgasm washed over me, leaving me to shudder in pleasure.

I fell against her, but she was in the middle of coming again as she continued pushing up into me. I found my strength as I slipped my fingers between us, giving her the pleasure she had just given to me.

Her whole body bucked wildly as I entered her. Her orgasm had her throw her head back, gripping the sheets as she cursed under her breath. She tightened and clenched down harder and harder until she released, still thrusting into my own center, giving me one last release as she fell limply and I followed, crashing on top her body, placing wet kisses all over her exposed chest.

We laid there panting and recovering as she held me in her arms and for the first time in my life, I was in bed with someone who gave me real comfort. I smiled as I cuddled closer into her body but she sprang up quickly, making my heart stop. No, no, no! She was leaving. She couldn't leave me! Not after that.

I shot up after her, gripped her arms, pulling her back to me and kissed her roughly, pleading with my lips for her to stay. She didn't fight as tears found my eyes and I buried my face into her neck, feeling so weak to such an intense point that I knew this was abnormal.

"Please, please, don't leave." I begged, breathlessly.

"Leave? You couldn't make me leave, Miley. I was just going to bring us the food because I'm starving." I pulled back, looking down.

"Oh...okay." I mumbled, sheepishly swiping at the unfaithful tears which she began wiping away, kissing me lightly.

"It's nice to know that you feel so strongly about me. The way I feel about you." She disclosed, making my heart hurt with happiness. I smiled, pulling her in for another kiss. Once I let her go, she put on her jeans and collared shirt before walking out to the dining room. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a black t-shirt, joining her.

She never stopped smiling as she ate the food silently and I studied her carefully, wondering what this was. She was mysterious as hell. I mean, I barely knew her and I had already slept with her, yet, I didn't feel ashamed or immoral about it.

"Stop thinking, Miley, you'll just further confuse yourself." She stated, knowingly.

"How do you know that? Why do you seem to know so much about me?" She didn't reply as she took a bite of her food. She wasn't avoiding my gaze though. She let me stare at her and I found no answers but still wanted her here. I didn't care if it made no sense. "Mikayla, will you stay tonight?"

"I'll stay every night if you ask." She replied. Why was she so willing? I studied her expression and nothing. After finishing my dinner, I brushed my teeth.

I gave her a new toothbrush as well and as soon as she finished, she stood in front of me.

"Come on, Miley. I'm tired." She said, pulling me up from the couch like it was a routine as she led us to my room and into my bed. Turning off the light before climbing into bed, she pulled me into her.

I basked in the warmth and comfort radiating from her body and held onto her as I fell asleep.

I was surprised with a dream evading my sleep.

_"Alexandra Margarita Russo! Any last words?" Lord Ryan shouted as the guards pulled out their swords in case her magic decided to show itself again. She looked down at me and I knew I was about to fade away to death as her hand found mine._

_She cried, her face twisted in pain as I opened my eyes, seeing her for the first time. If I wasn't dying, I would have screamed seeing her beautiful face finally. The recognition swept over me. Her face turned stoic as she looked up to him._

_"Yes, Lord Ryan, I have my last words! I vow that I will return! We all shall return! Centuries from now! And I will have Hannah then! On the day of her twenty-first! The day of her ridiculous supposed marriage! I shall have her again and you cannot stop me! I will return!" She screamed as her hand shot up, letting bursts of light flow through the room._

_The light hit me, her, and Lord Ryan as a guard thrust his sword into Alex! My Alex. She fell over, holding my hand as the sparks subsided. Mikayla's face became visible above me, speaking. It hit my chest, realizing Mikayla was my Alex._

_"We will be together, Hannah my love, I promise we will." She whispered, kissing me passionately as our bodies gave out to our painful deaths. "I'll find you again." She let out so lowly that I almost didn't hear it...almost..._

I jolted up, weeping uncontrollably. It was real! It was real. Alex, Lord Ryan, they were real!

Arms circled me, holding me tight into a familiar body. More familiar than I had thought possible. I turned in Mikayla's arms, sobbing now as I met her brown eyes through the darkness. I gripped her face, wildly kissing her while crying against her lips.

"Alex, Alex, my Alex!" I sobbed not knowing if she'd think I'm crazy and leave but instead, she held me tighter and for the first time since I've met her, she showed real emotion as she wept with me.

"Oh Hannah, you remember." She cried out, kissing me back with need.

"Yes, yes! I love you! I love you so much, Alex." She laughed through the painful emotions.

"I love you, my passionate singer." She said striking my memory of her nicknames.

"And I love you, my beautiful troublemaker." She shuddered against me.

"I thought you'd never remember me." She whimpered.

"I thought I'd never remember you either." I said kissing her again. We held onto each other, overcome with sentiments as we kept our lips together, falling asleep, achingly tired from the revelations of this night.


	6. Interrupted

**In This Lifetime**

* * *

**Ryan T. Morris: **Thank you and enjoy this update L:

**Damon Salvatore: **Lmao, I love your review! Oh god, you're hilarious and I like the way you think but you'll have to see what happens with Jake, if anything happens at all. Hah, you should totally review that scene! That would be interesting, lolz. Maybe the next one, lol. Enjoy this chapter.

**Farmerg1214: **Lolz, thank you so much! I'm happy you like my story. Cool that we both don't ship Liley. It's a great couple but I'm just into Mikiley more [= Anyways, enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Interrupted

* * *

**Mileys POV**

I woke up in her arms, her legs wrapped around me tightly just like before.

Before...in our other lifetime. It makes no sense but we both knew it. How it happened, I had no clue but I stroked her hair, waiting for her to wake up so I could get answers.

Soon enough, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. I smiled, kissing her, awakening her fully as she kissed back, wrapping her body around me tighter.

"How did this happen? How did you know? Did you have dreams like me?" I asked and she sat up, keeping me in her arms as I turned to face her, holding her hands, never wanting to lose her again.

"Miley, no I didn't have dreams like you. Is that how learned of us? Dreams?" She asked.

"Yeah, my dreams started about a month ago and they weren't clear until a few days before my birthday. I finally saw your face for the first time last night." I revealed as she quirked up an eyebrow. Her fingers strayed from my hand and lifted the necklace that I still wore.

"You sent me this, didn't you?" I said realizing. She smiled.

"I told you it would be yours."

"Are you still Alex or are you like me?" She chuckled, faintly.

"No Miley, you and I were reborn as descendants of Hannah and Alex. We both died that night over centuries ago."

"How long have you known?"

"Well, magic disappeared in my family but that necklace held the last of it. When I died, I made a vow to have you in another life and the magic sparked through me and you and went into this necklace, charming it, capturing the memories of me and you." I frowned, shuddering at the sudden memory of our deaths.

"Wow, I can barely believe this but go on." I urged.

"Okay, so when I was eighteen, I received the necklace as a family heirloom. Apparently, before I was buried as Alex, the necklace was taken by my brother at the time who passed it along. When I wore it the first time I had a horrible flashback of my death. For a whole year after that I didn't touch the necklace but one night, it just sort of called out to me." She took in a breath before continuing.

"It was a terrible night, Miley. I put it on and instantly fell to the ground in pain. I couldn't take it off. I tried to remove it but I just couldn't. Soon the memories of my life as my former self, as Alex, invaded my mind. Every night after that, I would wear the necklace to learn more about us. I started wanting you so much Miley and it hurt, badly." She exhaled sharply, her grip on me firmer as if to assure herself that I was really here.

"Soon the necklace started leading me places. I packed up and said goodbye to my mother. I told her I had to find something. The necklace directed me to a plane. I took buses and trains and walked around. I was so scared. I didn't know where to go. I enrolled in police training classes. For 2 years and some months, I trained, took classes and joined a local precinct. I lived apartment to apartment. I waited in need of seeing you but every time I tried to find you on my own, the necklace would sear me. Not physically, but internally to a point where I couldn't take it off. It made me do everything I did. It gave me stunning dreams of you every night to console my isolated heart. The more I dreamed of you, the more I wanted you. Finally after those two rough years, I was led here." She smiled and pressed her forehead to mine before continuing.

"I joined the precinct not knowing you were here. Finally, the day I was to start working I was given knowledge that it was your twenty-first birthday. The magic directed me here, to your condo...the necklace released me finally and I wrapped it up quickly, leaving it for you. Soon enough, I laid eyes on you the first time. It was breathtaking. I was in the boss's office and I watched you. You were laughing, accepting gifts, joking, eating and it all made me overwhelmed with joy. I wanted to run to you but I was aware that you may not even know of me. That's why acted so difficult. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I should not push you, that I should let you remember or figure it out on your own. I was even faced with the fact that you may never remember me but I was willing to take whatever I could get. I'm just grateful that you do remember me. It was agony feeling so strongly and not having you understand." She said as a few stray tears ran down her cheeks. I sat up on my knees, pulling her closer, letting her cry against me.

"I love you so much, Mikayla, so so much. I loved you then and I love you now. I know it was hard for you to get to me but you're here, I remember and that's all that matters."

"I love you too. More than I can express, Miley. I'm going to have to get used to your name though. For so long I thought of you as Hannah but I will admit that I prefer your dark hair to your blonde." She confessed, making me laugh. This was my Alex. Always joking at emotional times.

"I won't forget to call you Mikayla but I might like to say Alex sometimes too."

"As long it's one of my names you cry out every night, I don't care." She replied, kissing me fiercely. I grinned pulling her against me.

"I suppose I don't mind you calling me Hannah sometimes." I whispered and pushed her back as I climbed over her, kissing her neck.

"Hmm, need me already?" She teased.

"Oh, get used to this. I'm always gonna need you." I said moving to her neck. A long while later, we pulled apart and laid there in my bed. I smiled as the alarm rang out and we were still catching our breaths. She rolled into me, her eyes locking on mine.

"Today is gonna be a long day." She said, getting up, fumbling around for her clothes. I watched her get dressed and felt like doing it again. Is it even humanly possible to have a sex drive this needy? She came back over, kissing my cheek.

"I have to get changed at my place so I'll see you at work." She winked and walked out, leaving me in my bed with a goofy grin because she was really perfect for me.

I stayed there a while before breaking out of my trance and rushing to get ready for work. I sped out and drove as fast as possible and luckily got there just in time. I entered hurriedly and clocked in right at nine a.m., grinning as I headed to my lab. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face as I shrugged on my lab coat and started testing a few samples of blood.

In the middle of my task, the door knocked and I called out:

"Come in." I turned to see Jake which made my stomach drop. He was the last person I wanted to deal with.

"Hey, Miley, can we talk?" I spun back around, continuing to test my samples.

"Yeah, go ahead." I said fighting the urge to kick him out of my lab.

"Well, I was hoping that you would reconsider us. I think we could work if you gave it another shot." I frowned and faced him

"Listen Jake, it's over. I don't want to give it another shot. Sorry but I need to work so can you leave?"

"Miley, just come on, I'm trying here."

"I get that but I don't feel anything for you, Jake. I ended it for a reason. We don't work."

"How can you say that, just let me take you out and I swear that I can impress you."

"I don't want you to have to impress me. I want to be impressed when you walk into the room and I'm not so please leave."

"That's unfair, Miley! You're not even giving me a chance."

"How much more can I talk to you, Jake? It's like you don't hear what I'm saying. How blunt do I have to be? I don't like you. I don't want to date you. It is over. Leave me alone." I stated, slowly. He stood there a few moments, staring at me till I got annoyed and turned back to my work.

"I'll go now but we need to work this out." He said before leaving. Man, was he delusional. There is nothing to work out.

I groaned as I finally finished the samples before going straight into analyzing various items for prints. I put down my brush and turned to get a notepad.

"Shit!" I yelled as I saw Mikayla leaning against the door. When did she get here and how did she sneak in? She started laughing and I walked up to her, folding my arms.

"What's wrong with you? I almost had a heart attack, dammit!"

"Aw, I'm sorry. I came in and didn't wanna bother you. You looked so focused and it was kind of a turn on to see you working." She said flashing me a grin.

"How is me working a turn on?" I questioned, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I don't know, maybe it's the lab coat." She laughed. "But you look sexy as hell." She purred, coming closer. I chuckled at her sudden change and pulled her into me. Her lips were on mine, hands wrapping around my waist as she lifted me on top of my metal table.

I smirked at this position as I wrapped my legs around her, pulling her closer. Our lips glided perfectly and her hands gripped my ass tightly as her lips moved to my jaw and licked at my neck. I breathed out raggedly, letting my head fall back when her radio went off.

"Officer Marshall, interrogation room, code: 390." It fuzzed with static and she pulled back, speaking into it.

"On my way, Sir." She moved back into me, kissing me gently this time.

"I've got to go, forgot I was at work for a minute there." She chuckled, kissing my neck one last time before she walked out quickly. Stupid police radios and their demands!

I wanted her right here in my lab and on this table! That was the second time we were interrupted here and I found myself frustrated as I turned back to my work.

Hours later, I packed up and prepared to leave. I figured Mikayla was still out on patrol or working a case so I may as well just go home.

She better meet me there later or she's so dead for leaving me in this heat.


	7. Do You Remember?

**In This Lifetime**

* * *

**Crazier: **Aw, you'd buy my book? I'd buy you...if that were legal, lolz! Love you and your reviews. This chapter is all yours, hun.

**Damon Salvatore**: Lmao, wow. I think you're gonna like this chapter. But the next one is better! Haha, loved your review and yes, Jake is annoying.

**TeenageDreamer307**: You! You! You! You better add a new chapter to your story! Lolz Thanks so much. I'm happy that I'm '_descriptive_' Lolz Love Ya and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Do You Remember?

* * *

**Miley's POV**

As I got out of my car, I walked up and saw Mikayla sitting on my steps already. I was a little surprised but my insides burned when I met her eyes. They were dark and intense.

She stood up and I silently opened the door unable to think of words to say considering her expression. I walked in and she followed, locking the door for me.

She stood in front of me, just burning through my eyes with hers. I felt weak from her stare when she suddenly sank down onto her knees, arms sliding around my waist as she massaged my butt. I was startled but she never broke eye contact as she unzipped my jeans with her teeth. Oh god.

"Mikayla wh-what, what are you doing?" I stuttered out like an idiot. She didn't respond as she slid my pants down with my panties. One hand was holding my leg while the next one lifted my other leg over her shoulder. I had nothing to fall back on with just her holding me up. Her mouth connected with my most intimate region and my head fell back as she started licked and sucking what felt like the life out of me.

"Oh god." I whispered as she placed slow long licks against my center. She hit the nerves evenly with her tongue, making me shiver. I let my hand fall into her hair as she pushed her tongue into me.

I had no balance now as I fell back onto the floor, her mouth never disconnecting as she held onto me. My legs were quivering as she pulled them down, bringing me harder into her mouth.

"Mikayla." I panted, trying to control my body. She gripped my ass, thrusting her tongue deeper into me. I cried out as an orgasm swept over my body. I laid there on the floor as she moved up my body, kissing me randomly everywhere.

She finally landed next to me and claimed my lips in a deep kiss as she pulled me into her own body tightly. My half naked form was covered by her fully clothed one as her lips roamed my neck before settling down.

"Sleep, Miley." She whispered and I did just that. I forgot how tired I was from last night's lack of sleep, but this, this was too much as I faded away in her arms.

_A few hours later._

My eyes opened and I adjusted to the darkness of the room. I heard the slow breathing of Mikayla next to me, her arms still holding me in our slumber. I shifted my legs and suddenly felt restrained.

I lifted my head to learn that my jeans and panties were bunched up at my feet and my boots were still on. Wow, I must have been exhausted to just sleep like this.

I kicked the clothes and boots off so I could move my legs freely, slipped out of Mikayla's warm hold and stood up, stretching. I smiled at the fact that we fell asleep on the floor in my living room.

I stretched a little more to get the kinks out of my back. I guess sleeping on the floor isn't so bad. Hell, who am I kidding, I would say sleeping next to an exploding volcano isn't half bad if Mikayla was hugging me all night.

I studied her sleeping figure, thinking about how she just took me as if it was all she needed and then let me sleep. I smiled and leaned over, pulling her into my arms as I lifted her up. Thank god she wasn't heavy, I thought as I made my way to my room. I laid her in my bed and watched her for a moment.

I glanced at the clock to see it was 3:12 am. I took my shirt and bra off, leaving me completely naked now. I climbed on top of Mikayla's sleeping body, slowly and carefully undressing her, beginning with her shirt. The moonlight wasn't much but it gave me a beautiful view of her.

God, she's gorgeous. I admired her as I slipped her bra off with ease. The hard part now, her jeans. I took my time undoing the zipper, trying not to wake her just yet. I slid them down slowly and pulled her sneakers off carefully, leaving her in just her panties.

I grinned and made quick work of removing that too. She stirred a little, reaching out for a sheet which I quickly grabbed and covered her with.

I watched as she snuggled into the sheets, a confused furrow in her brows. When she settled back down, I got under the sheets, spread her legs and buried my face into her warmth, licking up and down her folds. Her body twitched and she sprang up, ripping the sheets away. Her hands gripped my hair tightly but not to hurt me, just to hold onto me.

"Oh fuck! Oh god, Miley, fuck!" She yelled out in shock as I sucked at her clit.

"Mikayla, you sound so sexy cursing." I whispered against her. She gasped as I pulled her clit into my mouth, clamping down lightly with my teeth as my tongue stroked it continually.

"You like when I curse?" She whispered, trying to breathe. I let go of her clit and licked it quickly making her freeze up.

"Yes, I love it." I admitted as she fell back on the bed, arching herself into me.

"Fine, then fuck me Miley, right now, I need it so bad." She pleaded as she grabbed my hair and started thrusting into my face. I was a little shocked but I was more than willing as I pulled away and moved up her body. I gripped her breasts, pinching her aroused nipples. "Shit!" She panted as I kissed her tentatively and slid a finger into her slowly. "Miles! I said fuck me, not tease me!" She growled, making me grin against her lips.

"Well babe, you asked for it" I whispered as I slammed into her with two fingers. Sliding down quickly, I pulled her clit back into my mouth as she convulsed erratically against me.

I slammed my fingers in and out as hard and fast as I could, sucking greedily as I held her waist down to keep her in place.

"Miley, I fucking love your mouth, ugh your fingers, God, I love you!" She cried out as she tightened around my fingers and drenched me with cum. I sucked at her, taking it all in and slowed my fingers till she came down. Her hand stroked my hair appreciatively and I moved back up to her.

"That was my response to earlier." I whispered, kissing her lips as she breathed harshly, trying to kiss back.

I looked at the clock: 3:56 a.m. I grinned and placed one last kiss on her jaw before I pulled the sheets over our tired and naked bodies. She cuddled with me, burying her face into my neck.

Her arms were secure around me and one leg found its place over me. I smile at the closeness. At this familiar warmth and compassion expressed physically, this love glowing off of her and colliding into me. Snuggling after sex was probably the most meaningful thing I've felt my entire life. No, snuggling with Mikayla at any point is the most meaningful thing I've ever felt in my entire life.

Her breath was even again as she spoke.

"That was amazing, Miley. I owe you later." She promised, tiredly.

"Well, actually I owed you. Now we're even, but...if you insist." I said. hinting as she laughed lazily.

"Oh, I do insist." She said slowly, pressing a kiss to my neck. I shivered and maybe this was the right time to make my demand.

"I want you in my lab." She pulled back and looked at me.

"What?"

"I want to fuck you in my lab, officer." I taunted as she blinked rapidly.

"God Miley, that's so risky...I'll be there." She promised, kissing me as I chuckled. We finally settled down to get what little sleep we had time for.

_3 hours later._

_RING! _

I heard the ringing alarm but I couldn't move, not with Mikayla on top of me. I opened my eyes slowly and sure enough she was looking down at me. I beamed, leaning up to kiss her. It was quick and she pulled back, smiling.

"Is it normal to need you this much?" I asked, running my fingers along her spine. She shivered, slipping a hand into my hair.

"I don't know. All I know is that this is how it always was. You and me. Anywhere. Everywhere. All the time. Anytime. Do you remember that?" She whispered. I smiled slowly and nodded. I remembered.

"Tell me your favorite." I requested, smirking at her. She laughed and looked thoughtful.

"Well, I loved it every time. It was always special but I remember one time you were about to sing for the Towns fair and behind the curtains, minutes before your performance, you demanded me right there. We did it and anyone could have come back and caught us but we got lucky and that was the riskiest but most memorable time we…you know." She said, grinning. I laughed as the memories flooded my head of our past life.

Wow, I did demand her right there. I sighed at the memory I didn't realize I had and I think I need to explore these memories at some point.

"Mikayla, you have to go now don't you?" I asked, glumly.

"Yeah, I have to get ready for work. My clothes are at my place, sorry." She said kissing my nose.

"Maybe it's time to change that." I suggested, her forehead creasing at the idea.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should move in with me. I mean, I can't stand thinking of you away from me. When you sleep with me, I feel safe and comfy and so right. My condo is spacious and lonely and you make it home. Stay with me." I stated, kissing her as if telling her to stay with my lips. She kissed back and when I pulled away, she stared at me for a moment. I looked in her eyes and smiled. She wasn't going to say no, not to me.

"I don't think I can say no, Miley. If you're sure though, I mean, I know how you hate when people come into your space-" She knew me so well but I had to interrupt.

"Shh, I hate when people invade my space, but you Mikayla, you were here before I even knew it. You invaded my mind, my soul, my heart and every other part of me. I'm never letting you leave me. So please, live with me. I want you until the very end." She smiled.

"Ah you and your undisputable speeches, fine, I'll start moving my things in over the weekend." I laughed, happy to know she'd be here everyday with me. She was mine. All mine.

She stood up, stretching as I enjoyed the view, getting turned on all over again. She caught my gaze and laughed.

"Later, Miley, in your lab." She reminded, pulling on her clothes. I chuckled as she stroked my cheek, placing one last kiss on my lips before she left. I hopped up and got myself ready as well.

After driving to the precinct and going through the norms, I entered my lab more excited about Mikayla than any work I would be doing today.

The door opened and I turned swiftly only to be disappointed.

"Hey, Miley, got you some supplies, you're running low here." Lilly said as she wheeled in a cart full of things I used on a daily basis.

"Thanks, Lils, appreciate it." I said, kindly.

"Mhm, so I want the dirt. What's going on with you and Mikayla? What's it like kissing her and did you two talk about what you are, hmm?" She prodded like a little kid, making me chuckle.

"We're a couple now if you must know and kissing her is the best thing ever. I won't even bother trying to explain how it feels when I'm with her because it's not something I think I can. We talked, a lot and we both want to be together. So we are." I stated, proudly.

"Wow...so this is serious." She asked as if it was sinking in.

"Oh yeah. Extremely serious." I confirmed.

"Oh my god, you two totally did it!" She squealed, making me blush and laugh.

"Well yeah, we did."

"Oh my fucking god! How was it! Is she good! What was it like! Oh my god! What did she do to you!" Lilly practically screamed.

"It was amazing Lilly, just the hottest, most erotic thing ever with Mikayla. She makes everything so intense for me and I don't think I should go into detail so no more questions!" I said firmly, catching myself before going into a speech about every little touch.

"Ugh, I want details!" She complained as I crossed my arms, shaking my head no. "Oh fine, whatever meanie! But seriously, I'm so happy for you, Miles! You deserve this." She said happily, giving me a tight hug. "Oh snap, I gotta get back. I'll see you later or tomorrow." She pulled away, quickly putting my supplies where they belong. I started helping her as well.

"Okay, no problem." I said as we finished.

"Thanks. See ya!" She replied, wheeling out her cart in a rush.

After Lilly left, I picked up my files and read through them. I had no major things to do but analyze some evidence and record my results. I started by testing a chemical.

I studied it through my microscope and wrote down my findings, keeping myself occupied till the girl I was awaiting could find her way here.


	8. Latex Gloves and Handcuffs

**In This Lifetime**

* * *

**Crazier: **Oh My God! I love love love you! Your poem had me rolling! I loved it, haha. Well, as promised, here's the next chapter! Lolz, you earned it! Everyone owes you for this chapter! xD

**Damon Salvatore**: Lmao. Thanks! I was dying reading your review and I think you'll enjoy this!

**Farmerg1214**: Haha, thanks! Random sex is always awesome! Lol, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**: Latex Gloves and Handcuffs

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Knock knock." The sexiest voice in the world called out.

I turned grinning to see Mikayla in my doorway. We all know what's about to happen here. She stepped in and closed the door, putting the lock on and even the chain I never used.

"Hey, Mikayla, nice to finally see you." I said as she walked over.

"God, you look so hot in a lab coat. Makes me think I'm about to do it with a doctor or something." She whispered, kissing me. I pulled back.

"A doctor? Well, I think I can make that happen." I murmured, deviously. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as I moved back. I ran over to my supplies and pulled out my rarely used stethoscope, hanging it around my neck. I walked back over, smirking as she lifted a brow.

"What are you doing, Miley?"

"It's Doctor Stewart right now and what have you come in for today, my dear patient?" I prodded, giving her a hint and boy does Mikayla catch on quick as she grinned before composing herself.

"Well, I seem to have this sort of throbbing in a certain area and it won't go away." Oh god, this is going to be good, I thought, fighting my excitement.

"A throbbing, alright Ms. Marshall. And where exactly is it?"

"Well, let's just say, I'd have to drop my pants to show you." She said in a near whisper, kicking her leg, pretending to be nervous. Wow, could she act. I felt like she was actually a patient right now or something.

"I guess I should check then, care to drop your pants and sit on the table right there?" I asked, gesturing to the metal table that I dreamed of having her on.

"Yeah, okay." She agreed, slowly undoing her jeans nervously. I decided to get more into character as I pulled on a pair of my latex gloves. She looked up, her jaw dropping a little as she realized I had put them on. She shook her head and continued by dropping her jeans and hopping up onto the table.

"And the panties too, can't really check you if you have those on." She smiled and pulled them down, dropping them next to her jeans. I watched, fixated that I was actually about to do this but I don't think I could even fill remotely wrong about it if I tried. I walked over to her and smiled.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, you're in good hands." I promised as she bit back a smile.

"I trust you, doctor. Now, will you make the throbbing go away?" She questioned, sweetly, making me hot all over.

"Just be patient, first I need to find the source of it." I said slipping a gloved hand between her legs, just touching her folds as she gripped the edge of the table.

"Are you sure this is normal procedure, doctor?" She breathed out.

"Oh yes, trust me. If there's a problem, I'm going to help you with it." I whispered against the shell of her ear.

"I think you need to go further." She urged, leaning back on the table, holding herself up with her arms. I held her clit between two fingers and massaged it gently. "Fuck." She grunted, falling back.

"Is this helping?' I asked innocently as I slipped my other gloved hand down, letting a single finger sink into her.

"Oh god yes, it helps so much." She gasped, her legs opening wider for me. I stood between them and added a second finger as I massaged her walls.

"Fuck, you know what you're doing, don't you?" She groaned, pulling me down over, kissing me roughly. I kissed back, thrusting into her now as she gasped, letting go of me to push herself against my working fingers. My other hand was still massaging her clit and I rubbed faster as her moans became frantic. I pushed her back and moved down, replacing my hand with my tongue. I sucked at her clit and slammed my fingers inside of her, harder.

"Please, please, please, oh god, please go faster!" She begged, making me increase my speed as she tensed and spilled over, rapidly, her body shaking. I drank in her sweet taste and moved back up, kissing her through her release. Her body was trembling as she gripped my shoulders and buried her face against my neck. My fingers slowed and I pulled out.

"I think I found out what your problem is, Ms. Marshall." I said as I kissed her quickly and walked over to the garbage can, removing my soaked gloves. She laid back, recovering.

"What's the problem, Doc?" She inquired.

"You are way too tense. I recommend you get a girlfriend and let her take care of you or you can visit me anytime you'd like." I offered as she peered over at me, smirking.

"How about you be my girlfriend and I visit anytime I'd like?" She bargained, getting up and pulling on her panties, followed by her jeans.

I crossed my arms and pretended to think about it.

"Well, I guess, anything to help a patient." I agreed, grinning. She opened her mouth to speak but her radio interrupted.

"Marshall, report to my office. Case thirty-seven needs some work." The voice said. She picked up her radio and responded.

"Right away, sir." And hooked it on her belt. Her jacket covered it from sight and all I could think was that she has to be the sexiest undercover police officer ever.

"Where's your gun, Mikayla?" I asked curiously. She smiled and pulled her jacket off, revealing a gun hidden in a shoulder holster. Wow, did that look hot. "Your handcuffs?" I wondered as she turned letting me see them in a case, hooked to the back of her belt. She put her jacket back on, covering everything.

"Shows over, Miley, I gotta go so I'll have to see you later." She informed as she backed me up against the table. What is she doing?

She kissed me hungrily, lifting me onto the table before pulling away. She held my face and looked into my eyes. "I love you so much, Miley. I really do." She whispered, kissing me again. I responded to it, gripping her collar, drawing her closer but she pulled away with glazed over eyes and I knew that she wanted me before she walked out wordlessly.

I swallowed, sitting on my table for a while just letting it all soak in before pulling myself together and getting back to work when my door opened and I turned.

Why must I deal with such irritation?

"Hey, Miley!" Jake greeted, smiling brightly.

"Bye, Jake." I waved as I walked out of the lab and towards the cafeteria, searching for any excuse to escape from him.

"Miley! Wait up!" He called out, following me.

"Can't you take a hint, Jake? It's over. I don't want to see you if this is about us. If you have something work related then keep talking, but if not, then go." I ordered, firmly as I entered the cafeteria, grateful to see Lilly chatting with Maria at a table not too far away. They glanced up and saw me as I smiled weakly at Lilly.

She stood up quickly, heading over to me.

"Miley, stop treating me like this. You can't just break it off so easily. I can't let you go! Just please, give me a chance here." He begged, making me pity him for a moment.

"Wow Jake, just when I thought you couldn't become more of a dud, you start begging like a little bitch." Lilly said from behind him. His face hardened as he straightened up and faced her.

"Stay out of this, Truscott." He growled.

"No problem." She replied, smiling as she grabbed my arm and led me to her table. I seriously love this girl.

"Thanks." I whispered but Jake wasn't giving up as he followed. I scowled as I sat down and Maria watched carefully, offering me a small smile which I returned.

"Listen Lilly, stay out of this! I want to talk to, Miley! She's my girlfriend!" He practically yelled.

"Girlfriend, hah! Don't you mean ex-girlfriend, you creep? She dumped you, move on!" Lilly challenged as I turned to Jake.

"Jake, you can't possibly think I'm still your girlfriend. I told you it's over already."

"That's not the point, Miley. You haven't given me a chance! Please, let's talk alone!" He demanded more-so than asked. I was surprised when Maria got up and poked him in the chest, scolding him in a mixture of Spanish and English.

"Usted estúpido tripula!" Poke. "Deje a esta joven chica solo!" Poke. "She does not like you! Mueva en antes que hay problemas!" Maria yelled, poking him one last time as he rubbed his chest and anger grew in his eyes.

"Yeah, what she said!" Lilly affirmed, stepping next to Maria.

"Sí, la hoja antes que llame al jefe! I will call the boss if you don't go! Ahora!" She yelled, scaring him into moving back.

"Ugh! You can't hide behind your friends forever, Miley!" He glowered before walking out, angrily.

"Yes, you can or Mikayla should kick his ass!" Lilly suggested. "Does she know he's harassing you?" I looked down.

"I guess I should let her know." I mumbled.

"Yeah and soon at that because if she wants to jump him, I'm so game!" Lilly remarked, making me laugh.

"Mi tambien. He es muy, how you say, annoying." Maria added making us all break out into laughter.

"Thanks you two. I appreciate it."

"Yes, no problem, chica, your ex es loco. Needs to let go." Maria commented, eating her burger.

"Yeah, here Miley, you can have my fries." Lilly offered as I took them. "I'll get you a burger." She said as I thanked her. She came back a few minutes later and placed it in front of me as I dug in.

"Alright, we gotta get back to work, Miley, if Jake bugs you, don't hesitate to come to our lab. Okay?" She advised as I nodded an okay.

"Si mija, come if he bothers you. We'll deal con el perdedor." She promised, making me laugh. I think Maria just called him a loser.

"Thanks you guys. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Lilly said before they cleaned up and left. After finishing the burger, I went back to my lab. I opened the door, surprised to see Mikayla sitting on the table. She looked up smiling.

"How long you been waiting?"

"Not long." She said hopping off the table. She walked up and locked the door, turning me around to face it. I tried to turn back but she was much stronger than me, forcing me back.

"Mikayla, what are you doing?"

"You're under arrest, Miley" She said in a serious tone.

"What? For what?" I demanded, incredulously. She lifted my hands tightly and put them against the door, above my head, cuffing me against my will. I squirmed slightly at the sensations plaguing me from her action.

"Stop moving." She commanded, sternly. "I'm going to frisk you." And I stopped fighting immediately, allowing her. She pulled my body back into hers and I was certain that she had a corrupt angle to all this when I felt her breath on my neck, her face in my hair.

She inhaled, running her hands down my sides.

"Wh-what are you arresting me for?" I asked breathily, way too turned on for my own good.

"For seducing an officer in the workplace." She growled, kicking my legs open. I braced my forehead against the door, breathing out. She knelt down behind me, gripping the bottom of my left leg as she ran her hands up, searching aimlessly. She stopped at my upper thigh way too close to me _there_. She moved to my other leg and ran her hands down.

Standing back up, she gripped my ass so tight; it stung for a moment as I shut my eyes in pleasure.

She pulled me to lean back into her and as my hands were still above me on the door, her hands came around my waist, her fingers hastily unzipping my pants.

"Oh god, this isn't part of a search. I'm sure-" I gasped as her hand slipped into my panties.

"No more talking." She demanded before her fingers slipped into me. I groaned and my head fell back onto her shoulder as she worked her fingers in me. She was amazing with her movements, bringing me closer and closer.

My breathing was all over the place as I moaned her name. She gripped me tightly, biting at my shoulder and the back of my neck, making me shiver as my walls began to constrict against her touch.

Her fingers went faster, making me mumble broken words as I leaned against her fully for support and soon she brought me over. This release was so strong and I felt intoxicated coming against her fingers.

Her kisses were wet and heated on my neck while her fingers slowed down, pulling out. She brought her hand up and licked her fingers slowly, a grin appearing on her lips after she turned me around, kissing me deeply. Letting my still restrained hands hang around her neck, I simply melted against her.

She zipped my pants back up and led me to a chair by my rarely used desk, sitting me in it before she undid the handcuffs and attached them to the back of her belt.

Sighing against my lips, she stayed with me a silence for a moment, her breaths matching mine.

"I have one last case, Miley. I'll see you at your place soon." She promised, turning away. I grabbed her arm, making her face me again.

"Our place, you'll meet me at our place." I corrected, making her smile, softly.

"Yes, our place." She agreed kissing me quickly. "I'll see you at home then." She added before she left. Yeah, she was right, it was home now. Our home.

I sat for a while recovering from what just happened. Now I can't wait to get home as my abnormal sex drive flared up again. I laughed to myself and got up going back over to the microscope I had neglected earlier.

I trashed the chemicals in their safe containers and restarted my experiment. When I dated Jake, it was so boring being in the workplace but Mikayla definitely knew how to balance it all out.

She made me want her in every way and at any moment. It's scary but amazing all at once.

I absolutely love this girl and though I want to attack her with this unexpected lust, I revel in giving into her as well.


	9. Justice

**In This Lifetime**

* * *

**Crazier: **Oh man, you make me love you beyond words! Enjoy this. Your review made me all smiley by the way :]

**Damon Salvatore: **Lmao. Your review made me laugh so hard! I love Doctor Miley and Officer Mikayla, lolz! I love your commentary xD

**TeenagerDreamer307: **Your last review was awesome! I responded to it so you know how I feel, lol! And I'm waiting for you to update your story now, please [= Love ya and enjoy this!

**Everythingurnot**: I thank you for the review [=

* * *

**Chapter 9: **Justice

* * *

**Miley's POV**

After the clock hit five, I was out as fast as possible. I filed a few papers and cleaned up, hanging up my lab coat as I grabbed my Jacket. I headed out, murmuring,_goodbye's_, and, _have a nice weekend,_ to my coworkers on the way out.

I walked over to my car and was delighted to see Mikayla on her motorcycle, waiting, holding out a spare helmet for me.

"Come on, let's hang out." She suggested with a smile. I took the helmet, laughing as I put it on and got behind her, gripping her waist as she revved the bike and took off.

I never rode on a motorcycle before but it was definitely more fun than they made it out to be. I held on tighter from the speed she used which would have probably freaked me out had I been alone.

After a while, she slowed down to a stop, in front of a restaurant and I climbed off shakily. She slid off, removing her helmet as I did the same. She was smiling brightly as she took the helmet and hooked it on the bike's handle.

"Let's go inside." She urged, taking my hand and I let her lead me into the restaurant. It was a cozy type of restaurant, very romantic and quaint but since it was a busy night, I wondered if we would even get a seat.

"May I help you?" An older man asked politely.

"Yes, I made reservations earlier under the name, Marshall." Mikayla responded causing him to peer through his book before nodding.

"Right this way, ladies." He said, leading us to a booth. We took our seats and he walked off, saying that someone would come to serve us shortly.

"This is nice." I complimented with a relaxed sigh, running my fingers up and down from her wrist to the tip of her fingers.

"Mm, it is. I figured we deserved to celebrate us before I start moving in tomorrow." She turned her hand over and began playing with my fingers.

"Oh right, I guess I should help you with that then." I realized, laughing as her fingers slipped into mine fully.

"Well, I'm gonna rent a truck so I'll only have to make one trip. I can manage to pack it all up but you can help me unpack when I get to your place."

"Our place." I corrected, stroking her hand.

"Right, I'm gonna have to get used to saying that." She smiled bringing my hand up to her lips, letting them brush lightly against my skin.

"Mhm, I love you." I murmured as my eyes lidded slightly. She chuckled, removing her lips from my hand so she could play with my fingers once more.

"I love you, too." A waiter came over soon after to take our orders and we were currently halfway through our meals, mine a seafood dish of grilled shrimp with wild rice and Mikayla had ordered well-done steak with rice and steamed broccoli when I remembered what Lilly told me earlier today.

"Mikayla, I need to let you know something." She chewed and nodded lightly.

"Mhm."

"Jake's been bugging me and if I'm right, he's Lord Ryan in my dreams, does that mean anything?" I questioned making her freeze and look up for me to see her visibly swallow.

"You're right, he is but I'm not sure if he's really a threat this time. I mean he's just a co-worker, not a king. Not this lifetime. There's not much he can really do." I nodded. She was right. He was just an annoying ex this time.

"But Miley, if he's harassing you then I'd be glad to deal with him." She offered making me wonder what exactly she could do.

"And how would you deal with him?"

"That doesn't matter but he won't bother you again. I'll talk to him Monday." She promised as she returned to eating her meal. Why was her promise of dealing with Jake such a turn-on? She's so intimidating and that's something I loved about her even as Alexandra.

Nothing and no one scared her. She broke rules as a wizard and now she was the same as a normal person. Except she had a badge and a gun which made my mind wander a little more.

"Miley?" My attention snapped back to Mikayla as her lips twitched into a grin.

"I know that look." She taunted.

"What look, I don't have a look, you don't know what you're talking about." I rambled out quickly earning a chuckle.

"Okay, if you say so." She murmured knowingly and a scorching heat flared down my neck, giving me away as I turned red. I glared at my food faithfully and ate. So not fair.

After dinner, Mikayla paid even though I insisted on paying but, oh well. She had it her way and we got back on her bike as she drove to my place.

"Mikayla, I need my car!" I whined when we climbed off her motorcycle.

"I know, I'll take you tomorrow at some point and we'll get it, I promise." She replied, pulling me in for a soft kiss.

"Fine, fine, fine." I grumbled as I unlocked the door.

"Miley, wait, come here." She called out as she sat on the steps. Walking back, she pulled me down in front of her until I was between her legs, bracing back while her arms closed around me, making me let out a sigh as I snuggled into her.

"It's beautiful out here. Let's just relax." She murmured, kissing into my hair. I nodded and stared at the few stars I could actually see and was mesmerized by how something so simple as sitting here with Mikayla could feel so profound, so important and so right.

It was so comfortable that I gave into sleep and felt myself falling deeper and deeper into her.

_Hours later..._

I woke up, buried in warmth. I lifted my head up, looking around. I was in my bed and in Mikayla's arms. I smiled snuggling closer to her and sleepily, she pulled me closer making this night feel like heaven as I fell back asleep.

My eyes opened abruptly as I felt cold and empty. I reached out, but Mikayla wasn't there so I sat up and looked around.

The clock said 7:13 am. It's too early for her to have to go rent the truck...

Walking through the condo, I finally reached to the kitchen and breathed out in relief as I saw her by the stove. She was flipping something and I tried to be quiet as I snuck up behind her.

"It never worked before. Why would you be able to sneak up on me now? Different lifetime. Same amazing, intuitive me." She remarked without even glancing at me. I stopped and crossed my arms as she chuckled, turning around. "I love you?" She said, apologetically. I frowned and sat down at the table.

"Bite me." I said dully, not accepting her love before I felt her breath against my neck.

"Just say where." She whispered, kissing my shoulder. I pulled in a breath and smiled slightly.

"Oh, shut up." She chuckled but did exactly that as she went back over to the stove. A few minutes later she put a plate in front of me with toast, eggs and sausage on it. She brought me a cup of tea as well before sitting down with her own food and coffee.

This girl had the nerve to reach for my hand while I ate. Stupid me though, I just played with her fingers as I ate and I could see her smug smile but maybe that was worth giving in. That smug smile only she could pull off.

"What time are you going to get the truck?" I asked.

"Well, they open at eight but I called yesterday and the truck is gonna be parked in front of my house at nine a.m. today. So, I just need to go load my stuff and finish packing what I didn't get to so far."

"Okay, you sure you don't want me to come and help?"

"Nah, I got it but I'll let you do all the work when I get the truck here." She replied playfully.

We finished breakfast and Mikayla got ready to leave. I watched her as she hooked on her shoulder holster and tucked her badge in her back pocket next to her handcuffs.

"Do you always have your gear on when you go out?" I asked. She turned and smiled.

"Mhm, sure the job is technically nine to five but crime is everywhere at any time. It's good to be prepared if a situation arises. Besides, I like keeping a gun on me." She added, smirking.

"Of course you do." I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, at least you know you're safe with me." She countered making me laugh.

"Yeah yeah, like you'll ever need to protect me."

"Hey, you never know but I'd always protect you." She promised and that hit a nerve. It's what she said the day...we...

She walked over, hugging me tightly, knowing where my mind had wandered to.

"Hey, Miley, we're here now. Sure it took pain, death and a few centuries but this is our time. I love you so let's enjoy what we finally have. We can be together without people chasing us out of town or calling us sinners and we don't have a stupid royal pack of mongrels chasing after us, wanting blood because they're too afraid of two women loving one another." I smiled into her neck at her sudden change of speaking because this was Alexandra's enraged voice coming through.

"You're right. Now go so we can get you moved in, my beautiful troublemaker." I ordered, turning her around and swatting her rear. She jumped slightly and laughed before heading out.

"I'll be back soon, my lovely singer." She sighed, giving me a smile laced with a deeper emotion before locking the door. I smiled like an idiot after she left but went into my room to get my place ready for her things.

It didn't take long to re-do my drawers so she could have half and I cleared up my closet so she could have space in there as well. I couldn't think of what else to do as I started cleaning randomly.

I ended up vacuuming all the rooms, mopping the kitchen, dusting everywhere, washing the windows and I even scrubbed the bathroom. This is what happens when your lover is gone and you are bored.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the T.V., relaxing when I heard a knock at the door. I ran up and opened it to see that Mikayla was standing there, grinning as she pulled me into a hug.

"Missed me? Don't lie." She ordered as I laughed.

"Yes, I missed you so much that I cleaned." She scrunched up her nose.

"That much, wow." She chuckled, leading me towards the truck. She opened the back and I looked at the boxes and appliances before grabbing a light one labeled,_clothes._

She grabbed another box and followed me in. After getting her clothes unpacked we found a place for all her other things. She had tons of CD's books, movies and magazines. I smiled as she set up a bookshelf and filled it up in the corner of the living room. She had a television of her own which was a flat screen plasma T.V. and I was more than happy as we set it up in our bedroom.

I studied her guitar case and admired the design, opening to find that it was a nice black acoustic guitar. She walked by and knelt down.

"I like to play as a pastime, it reminds me of you. You can play it if you'd like. I'm sure you're still good." She murmured, running her fingers over the strings.

She left me there to continue unpacking and I played a few cords, surprised that I knew them. I took the guitar into our living room and set up the stand, placing it there for anyone who visits to see it. When Mikayla walked in, seeing it, she smiled thoughtfully.

"I like that spot." She announced, putting down her last box labeled, _Kitchen. _It didn't have much, just a few plates, cups, pans, an espresso maker, which I was happy about and a toaster.

We flopped down on the couch tired and she grinned, looking over to me.

"Looks like I officially live here!" She proclaimed before I hopped up and grabbed my keys.

"Wait, you gotta make copies first." I reminded, removing the two keys from my bunch. She smiled.

"Okay, I'll go do that now. Want me to pick up anything to eat?" She asked. I thought for a moment.

"Tacos?" I wondered.

"Tacos it is." She affirmed, giving me a quick kiss before walking out. I wandered into the kitchen, checking the fridge. Maybe I should make some brownies. I glanced around and decided to start them. I had the batter mixed when I heard a knock at the front door making me giggle slightly. Silly girl, did she forget that I gave her the keys?

I pulled the door open and I swear my face went pale.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked, blocking the doorway as he wore an unhappy frown, running deep into the creases of his forehead.

"I said you would have to talk to me at some point, can I come in?"

"No." I tried closing the door on him but with his foot he managed to stop it before forcing his way in. "Jake, I swear to god, I will call the police if you don't leave." He locked my door and turned to me.

"I don't care. I work there too. It's my word against yours because if you hadn't noticed, no one else is present." My nostrils flared and I wanted so badly to just punch him in that stupid face of his.

"Fine, Jake. What do you want?" I asked.

"What I want is to know, how long?"

"How long what?" I pressed, irritated.

"How long have you known, Hannah?" My whole body and maybe even the blood coursing through my veins ceased in that moment.

"Wh-what, do you mean, who's Hannah?" I stuttered, trying to fake unawareness but he stepped in closer, his eyes, dark with a sick grin stealing over his features.

"Don't toy with me because I know that you know. I knew ever since Mikayla, or should I say Alexandra joined the precinct. I knew before I even asked you out, Hannah." My stomach heaved as if it were being shredded by his knowledge.

He knew.

He knew he was Lord Ryan and more importantly he fucking knew about everything! Me, Alex…no.

"J-Jake you sound crazy, just go." I ordered, trying my best to sound stronger than I felt.

"Hah, no, are you even aware as to what happened to me the night you and Alexandra, that, that horrid witch, died! Do you know?" He yelled in a crazed fury.

"N-No" I stuttered, backing away from him.

"Oh, you don't? Well, let me tell you, my love. I lost you, my fiancé! I was struck with her wretched magic and more recently, once you put on that damned necklace, it gave me this scar, constantly searing into my skin!" He shouted, opening his shirt to reveal his chest and I could barely see it but I recognized the symbol. It was the one on my necklace. A golden circle with a line running through it.

"I was a marked man and it doesn't stop burning!" He whispered, running a hand through his mess of blonde hair with an energized rage.

"But that's not the worst because the village found out of your death, Hannah. They grieved for the loss of their beloved singer! And your treacherous lover, Alexandra! Her brother, what a pain he was to me. He chased me for days. I was a king yet I was treated like a dog in my own territory! Justin Vincenzo Russo convinced the people of my guilt and I was hunted, Hannah! Hunted! They killed me mercilessly! I was stabbed like a beggar! The village people took turns stoning me till my face was unrecognizable. And now, here we are." He announced, viciously, backing me into the wall.

"Jake. Get out." I yelled, pushing him away.

"No Hannah, I may not be able to keep you from her but I can ruin you for her. I can ruin your body for her! I can invade her territory, Hannah, the same way mine was ruined." He grabbed me as I struggled against him, slapping me so hard my head flew back as I dropped to the ground, nursing my stinging cheek.

"Stop it, just stop it!" I fought as he climbed over me, holding my hands down. God, what do I do? The tears kept falling as he ripped open my shirt, hitting me as I tried to fight. I felt weak as he unzipped his own pants. I cried but nothing I said stopped him and he pulled my shorts down. I close my eyes trying to imagine Alex. I tried so hard but his touch made the tears fall over.

God, help me, I begged.

All I heard was a loud noise and Jake fell over, crying out. I opened my eyes, thankful that I still had my panties on. I stared at Jake as two arms pulled me up and away from him. I was confused when I saw the blood trickling from his arm and I turned into Mikayla's hold.

Her gun was in her right hand and her other arm held me up.

"Are you okay?" She begged to know, her eyes full of fresh tears. I nodded, holding onto her tightly. She moved me over to the couch and sat me down, hugging me tightly before pulling away and checking Jake's pulse.

"He isn't dead." She announced, infuriated as she cuffed him and he groaned out in pain with the way she handled him so roughly, kneeing him in the gut as he fell backwards.

"How dare you touch her, Ryan?" She hissed, grabbing his hair tightly as she holstered her gun and opted for smashing her fist straight into his nose.

He cried out again, rolling over with fresh blood dripping from his face as well. Standing over him, she knelt down, gripped his chin and jerked his face forward so they were eye to eye.

"Alexandra, you-"

"Witch?" She cut in, angrily. "First of all, the term was always wizard and I am accepting of the word, sorceress but witch? You foolish men of royalty butcher everything in their paths, don't you? Did you think I wouldn't have my revenge on you, dear Lord Ryan." Alexandra's laughter came through as she shook her head in pity.

"You are a cursed being and shall rot in hell!" He shouted.

"Hell?" She repeated, leaning closer. "I have been there, remember? I lived under your rule, did I not? Like the jester that you naturally are, you have created your own downfall for a second time but do you know what the difference is now over what it was then?" She questioned.

"What?" He spat, his white teeth covered in a distasteful liquid red.

"In this lifetime, Hannah and I are not falling with you. This is our justice, Lord Ryan. You will suffer every day for all these years that I had to live without my love. Your guards shot a poison arrow at me but Hannah took my death out of honest love." Pressing her fingers into the searing scar on his chest, Jake's head fell back, his eyes tight in pain as she dug into the flesh.

"This scar will burn. It will give you the same sensation as that very poison arrow. You will feel what Hannah's death felt like moments before she died but you will feel it every moment until your wretched existence ends." Jake's face spoke of nothing but fear before Mikayla stood up and let her knee connect with his face, making for a sickening thud as he fell limply to the floor.

She pulled out her police radio and called for back-up.

A little while later after reports were recorded, they all left. Jake was taken in and he would be getting many years for assault and attempted rape. I shuddered at the thought of him almost raping me.

Mikayla held me all night and I told her what he told me about his death as well her brother, bringing to her a soft smile.

"I knew Justin loved me." She murmured, making me laugh.

"Yes, no matter how you two fought, the love was always there." I whispered, remembering her brother fondly. "I miss my own family and I'm longing to see them. Will you come with me?" I asked her.

"Of course and I miss my mom too. I should visit her."

"Why don't you tell her to come to Tennessee for Thanksgiving? My dad's ranch is huge and it'll be a great chance to tell them everything...well, about us, not everything about the past, they might think we're nuts." I worried, making her laugh.

"I know what you mean and alright, I'll book her a ticket then and one for me too." She agreed, kissing into my hair.

"I love you, Mikayla."

"I love you so much, Miley. I'm thankful to be here with you. This is us, this is our lifetime. Let's be happy this time." She sighed.

"Yes, let's enjoy every moment because we've died for this." I whispered, kissing her deeply when she suddenly pulled away. "What?" I asked, gripping her shirt.

"The taco's!" She yelped, pushing me off of her to go get them. I laughed.

Yup, this lifetime was much better than last one, I thought as I ran after her. Sure it was hard to understand how it happened but when did love ever make sense?

All I know is that I loved Alexandra before and I still love her as Mikayla now. This was the time to live our love. Right now, as we fought for taco's and she let me win because she's always lets me win but when you think about it, we both won.

We both won our right to love this lifetime.

And we'll make the most of this life, together.

Hannah and Alexandra, Miley and Mikayla, together at last.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: **__I hate endings but there you have it. I'm surprised that I wrote and published this in the course of just five days. I hope it turned out well because this is easily one of my favorites to have written. Send me a review and take my love in exchange ^.^_


End file.
